Weekend de relaxation
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Castle invite Beckett pour un week-end de relaxation, rien que lui et elle. Que va-il se passer pour nos héros? Lisez pour savoir.
1. Chapter 1: Une invitation inattendue

_Salut a tous les amis, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Je n'abandonne pas l'autre, **The fear of my life**, pour ceux qui la lise. Je la mets juste en pause pour un temps, ayant quelques soucis de santé assez proche de ceux abordé dans ma fic._

_Alors, pour le moment, je ne sais pas vraiment combien je vais écrire de chapitre, ni a quel fréquence je vais poster. Je peux vous dire que je ferais aussi vite que possible, je n'aime pas faire attendre mes lecteurs, si toutefois j'en ai sur cette fic._

_Je sais que je ne suis pas celle qui laisse le plus de commentaire sur les fics des autres et je m'en excuse, mais je vais me rattraper, d'autant que j'ai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de nouvelles fics, toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres._

_Alors voilà, je crois que je vais vous laisser découvrir le premier chapitre, et si je vois que ça vous plait, alors je vous écrirais vite la suite, sinon… on verra bien._

_Ah oui, j'oubliais de vous dire, je n'ai pas de Bêta, alors s'il y a des fautes, et il doit y en avoir un bon paquet, c'est entièrement de ma faute._

_Bonne lecture,_

_**Sweety**._

* * *

><p><strong>Une invitation inattendue<strong>

* * *

><p>Encore une journée qui venait de s'achever à New-York. L'équipe de Kate Beckett avait résolue une nouvelle affaire et le week-end qui approchait promettait de la détente.<p>

Richard Castle avait déjà des projets, mis en place depuis quelques temps déjà. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour les faire se réaliser mais il ne rêvait plus que de ça depuis que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit en début de semaine. Il savait que c'était un peu fou, complètement même, mais il ne pouvait penser à autre chose depuis et à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Beckett, des images de la jeune femme envahissaient son esprit.

Son idée était pourtant simple, mais il devait avant tout trouver le courage de parler à sa muse, elle seule pourrait l'aider à les réaliser. Et c'est justement là que ce posait le problème. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas une autre chance, c'était ce week-end ou jamais. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva alla dans la salle de repos préparer un café pour la jeune femme et revint vers elle, posant la tasse sur son bureau.

Kate releva les yeux de son dossier et avisa le café fumant devant elle. Relevant un peu plus le visage, elle vit son écrivain souriant et… gêné. Elle aimait bien le voir comme ça, cela lui donnait un certain charme. Il était vraiment craquant lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots pour lui parler, lui le grand écrivain.

Prenant pitié de lui, Beckett lui vint en aide.

-"Vous désirez quelque chose Castle?" demanda-t-elle en prenant la tasse de café dans ses mains et portant la tasse à ses lèvres, les laissant se tremper délicatement dans le liquide brun.

-" Je… je voulais savoir si…" mais les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche, pourtant il les avait préparé à l'avance.

-" Vous quoi Castle?" Insista la jeune femme.

-" Vous êtes libre ce week-end?" Osa-t-il enfin demander.

D'abord surprise par la question, Beckett ne su quoi répondre. Si elle était libre ce week-end? Oui elle l'était. S'il envisageait de l'inviter elle n'était pas certaine de trouver le courage de lui dire non. Depuis sa déclaration à l'enterrement de Montgomery elle ne cessait d'y penser.

Lorsqu'il était venu la voir à l'hôpital elle avait prétendu ne pas s'en souvenir mais bien au contraire. Depuis ce jour, ces mots ne cessaient de passer dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse penser à autre chose. Alors s'il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose avec elle ce week-end, elle accepterait, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais pourquoi au juste? Pourquoi se refuser cette chance d'être heureuse alors que le bonheur se présentait à elle sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui courir après? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même.

Castle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, cherchant encore comment lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis Lundi. Il avait justement peur de cette réponse. Il savait que si elle lui disait non, alors il n'oserait plus jamais prendre le risque de l'inviter où que ce soit.

Inspirant profondément, il prit place sur sa chaise à coté du bureau de la jeune femme, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et releva les yeux vers elle.

-" Et… euh… si je vous invite à une sorte de week-end de relaxation dans les Hampton, vous diriez quoi?" demanda-t-il enfin.

Les yeux de Beckett s'agrandir de surprise à cette question. Si elle voulait d'un week-end de relaxation? Oh que oui, elle en rêvait. Son corps entier le réclamait depuis qu'elle avait reprit le travail quelques semaines plus tôt et elle savait qu'au rythme où allaient les choses, si elle ne s'en occupait pas maintenant, elle n'en aurait plus l'occasion avant longtemps.

Croisant le regard inquiet de l'écrivain, elle lui sourit de son plus beau sourire, posant la tasse sur son bureau et croisa ses mains devant elle.

-" C'est demandé si gentiment, comment pourrais-je refuser," finit-elle par répondre.

Castle sauta presque de joie de sa chaise mais se reprit à temps. Mais il se retint, ne voulant pas paraitre stupide devant tout le commissariat. Au lieu de ça, il arbora un sourire éclatant, sans lâcher Beckett des yeux. La jeune femme sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, le regard insistant de Castle la mettant mal à l'aise. Rien que l'idée de passer tout un week-end seule avec lui la mettait mal à l'aise, mais l'excitée aussi. Il pouvait s'en passer des choses en un week-end, surtout loin de tout sans personne pour les déranger.

Mais une question lui traversa l'esprit, qu'avait-il prévu de faire au juste? En quoi consistait son week-end de relaxation? Car les images qu'elle avait actuellement en tête étaient tout sauf de la relaxation. Elle se sentit encore plus rougir et tenta de les effacer mais n'y parvint pas. Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui lui sauva la mise.

D'une main un peu tremblante, elle attrapa son cellulaire et le porta à son oreille.

-" Beckett," répondit-elle.

-" C'est moi ma douce," lui dit une voix qui lui fit perdre son sourire.

-" Josh," souffla-t-elle, lançant un regard gêné vers Castle.

Ce dernier perdit son sourire et fini par se lever, ramassant ses affaires et s'éloignant déjà vers l'ascenseur. Beckett le vit partir et eu envi de le retenir, de l'empêcher de la laisser, de lui expliquer ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, ce que personne ne savait encore. Mais la voix dans le téléphone la rappela.

-" Kate, tu es là?" demanda Josh.

-" Ecoute Josh, je t'ai déjà dis que nous deux c'était fini, pourquoi insiste tu?" S'emporta-t-elle presque.

-" Pourquoi ne nous laisse tu pas une seconde chance?" Implora-t-il, "je sais que ces derniers temps n'ont pas été facile pour toi et que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup aidé mais… je voudrais me rattraper."

-" Pas la peine d'insister Josh, toi et moi c'est fini."

-" C'est à cause de ton écrivain c'est ça? Tu sors avec lui?"

-" Ça ne te regarde pas, tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie alors oublie moi s'il te plait."

Et elle raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle releva les yeux dans l'espoir de voir Castle attendre devant l'ascenseur mais il était déjà partit. Elle soupira de déception, il n'avait pas entendu la fin de la conversation, il n'avait pas voulu écouter ce qui ne le regardait pas et pour une fois elle aurait voulu qu'il le fasse. Josh et elle, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, elle avait rompue avec lui, ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Mais voilà, il fallait qu'il s'acharne, il refusait de comprendre et elle lui en voulait. Elle avait cru être tombée sur la bonne personne en sortant avec lui, Castle étant avec Gina à cette époque. Elle avait voulu oublier son attirance pour l'écrivain, son attachement à lui et ne conserver que leur amitié. Il comptait beaucoup pour elle et ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle avait été prête à oublier ses sentiments pour lui, du moins les enfouir aussi profond que possible dans l'espoir de continuer de le voir tous les jours. Mais elle avait fait fausse route, elle ne pouvait pas et finalement, elle ne le voulait pas.

Josh avait été le choix de facilité, celui qui ne demande pas grand-chose, qui a un emploi du temps aussi instable que le sien. Au début c'était bien, mais elle avait vite comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer de se mentir bien longtemps. Elle avait mis un terme à leur relation qui battait de l'aile depuis déjà quelques temps, voulu s'éviter des souffrances inutiles en restant avec lui. Mais voilà, il n'était pas de cet avis, avait cherché à la faire changer d'avis alors qu'elle ne le voulait absolument pas. Il refusait de comprendre et en accusait Castle. Il avait comprit qu'elle le quittait pour un autre, sans savoir qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et son collègue. Il avait cru qu'elle le trompait, alors qu'il n'en était rien, qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de femmes.

L'invitation de Castle était vraiment bien tombé, elle avait tant besoin de s'éloigner de sa vie, ne serait-ce que pour deux jours. Loin de la ville, loin des enquêtes, loin de Josh. Mais il avait fallut que cet imbécile appel et gâche tout ses plans et maintenant elle se retrouvait seule au milieu du commissariat, se demandant comment elle allait réussir à faire comprendre à son écrivain que sa proposition tenait toujours. Elle voulait plus que tout partir avec lui, profiter de ces deux jours pour lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments pour lui était toujours là, qu'elle ne les avait pas oublié et qu'ils avaient encore une chance. Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose, sa vie n'avait jamais été faite de grandes joies et elle savait que seul Castle pourrait lui apporter ça, ce qui lui manquait depuis toujours, depuis la mort de sa mère.

La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise, prit sa veste, son sac, ses clés et quitta cet endroit. Elle décida d'aller voir Castle chez lui, de préparer leur départ et de profiter de ce peu de temps rien que tous les deux. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Kate Beckett refusait obstinément, c'était d ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait. La seule chose qu'elle voulait était Castle et elle finirait par l'avoir. En montant dans sa voiture, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour se regarder un instant. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux avaient besoin d'un bon passage chez le coiffeur. Elle avait besoin de se relaxer et elle savait qu'un week-end entier avec Castle pourrait lui apporter ça.

**- oooo -**

Castle était rentré chez lui depuis quelques minutes déjà et il était monté directement à l'étage. Il était déçu, non plus que ça, il était en colère. Lorsqu'il avait invité Kate à passer le week-end avec lui, il la pensait célibataire, il croyait dur comme fer qu'elle n'était plus en couple avec Josh. Mais il s'était trompé, comment son rêve aurait-il pu devenir réalité? Il ne fallait pas qu'il espère trop, elle était bien avec lui, il avait pu le voir les rares fois où l'homme venait la chercher après le travail. Alors pourquoi continuait-il d'espérer que leur couple se sépare? Et pourquoi espérait-il une telle chose alors que tout ce qu'il voulait pour la jeune femme était de la voir heureuse, que ce soit avec lui ou non? Il ne savait pas, il était complètement perdu. Il n'était pas habitué à ça, lui l'homme qui pouvait avoir toutes les femmes du monde n'arrivait pas à obtenir la seule que son cœur voulait.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, histoire d'oublier un peu sa ridicule prestation devant Beckett, son humiliation et passer à autre chose. Elle allait surement passer le week-end avec Josh, s'amusant de lui. Non, Kate n'était pas comme ça, il ne devait pas en douter. Mais il avait mal néanmoins, de la savoir avec un autre, de la savoir dans les bras d'un autre alors qu'elle pourrait être dans les siens. Peut-être qu'un jour ça arriverait, peut-être qu'un jour ils auraient la chance d'être enfin ensemble. Mais en attendant, il devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait et faire avec. Avoir l'amitié de Kate Beckett se n'était pas rien, elle ne la donnait pas facilement et il pouvait être fier de l'avoir.

Castle quitta ses vêtements, les laissant tomber sur le sol avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche et alluma l'eau le plus chaud possible. Il la laissa couler sur son corps, le délassant peu à peu, fermant les yeux de satisfaction. Il laissa ses pensées divaguer loin d'ici, loin de sa vie, de la ville, de tout ce qui lui rappelait Beckett. Mais rien à faire, elle revenait toujours, ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille, même sous sa douche. Il entendit alors un bruit, comme une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme, suivit par une voix. Il eut du mal à la reconnaitre, étant à l'étage, dans la salle de bain, et qui plus est sous la douche. Alexis était chez des amis, passant tout le week-end à réviser comme l'adolescente studieuse qu'elle était. Sa mère était partit en représentation et revenait… il ne savait même pas quand elle allait revenir. Il était donc seul, n'attendait personne et il sentit la panique l'envahir. Qui pouvait bien venir chez lui, à cette heure-ci?

-" Castle?" entendit-il distinctement cette fois.

Pas de doute, c'était Beckett. Une minute, c'était Beckett? Mais que faisait-elle là? Comment était-elle entrée? Ah oui, il lui avait donné un double de ses clés pour les urgences. Alors il devait y avoir une urgence, sinon elle ne serait pas venue. Il sortit précipitamment de la douche, attrapa une serviette qu'il s'enroula autour de la taille et couru jusqu'aux escaliers où il croisa la dite Beckett, le regard le fixant, gênée pas sa tenue.

-" Un problème Beckett?" S'enquit-il tout en descendant l'escalier, s'arrêtant à coté d'elle.

-" Euh… et bien," encore une fois, elle ne trouvait pas ses mots, deux fois dans la même soirée. " Je…"

-" Vous?" Insista-t-il. " Beckett, dites le moi si vous avez un problème."

-" Pourriez-vous mettre quelque chose s'il vous plait," parvint-elle à dire.

-" Quoi?" Puis baissant les yeux sur lui, " oh oui, je reviens tout de suite."

-" Prenez votre temps."

La jeune femme descendit les deux marches qu'elle venait de monter et alla s'assoir sur le canapé en attendant que Castle arrive. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle était venue chez lui ce soir. Ah oui, elle voulait lui parler. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à le trouver dans cette tenue, ou plutôt sans vêtements. Bien que gênée, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser son regard descendre sur son corps, encore ruisselant d'eau. Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir en se souvenant de la brillance de ses pectoraux, parsemés de gouttelettes, sa musculature parfaite qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé chez lui. Il n'y a pas à dire, Castle était parfait.

Beckett était venu dans le but de lui parler, mais à présent elle n'était plus certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Comment arriverait-elle à lui faire comprendre alors qu'elle ne savait même pas comment aborder le sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire: _'eh Castle, Josh et moi c'est fini, on a une chance si vous le voulez toujours'_. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait dire de cette façon et elle ne savait pas comment lui avouer. Il voudrait des raisons, savoir si Josh lui avait fait quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que si elle avait quitté l'ambulancier c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui et que son cœur battait pour un autre. Dans ce cas, il voudrait savoir qui était cet autre et elle ne se sentait pas encore le courage de lui dire que cet autre c'était lui.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions qu'elle l'entendit redescendre l'escalier.

-" Vous voulez un café?" demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-" Oui, pourquoi pas."

-" Alors, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous êtes là?"

-" Et bien, je voulais vous voir au sujet de votre invitation…" commença-t-elle.

-" Je sais, vous ne pouvez pas venir finalement et je comprends tout à fait," la coupa-t-il, sortant les tasses du placard. " Josh vous a préparé un week-end en amoureux."

-" Non, Josh ne me prépare rien dut tout, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous deux c'est fini depuis un moment."

-" Quoi? Mais pourquoi?" Cette fois il lui fit face.

-" C'est… personnel," éluda-t-elle. " Et je voulais aussi vous dire que si votre invitation tient toujours, je suis partante."

-" C'est vrai? Vous voulez vraiment venir?" Il était étonné et ne tentait même pas de le cacher.

-" Votre idée est bonne, j'ai vraiment besoin de me relaxer," sourit-elle devant sa tête. -" Mais si vous avez changé d'avis."

-" Non," sortit un peu trop vite et il reprit, plus calmement. " Non, l'idée tient toujours."

-" Chouette, alors… vous passez me prendre demain matin?"

-" Demain matin," assura-t-il. " Merci d'être venue et, bonne nuit."

-" Je peux finir mon café avant?" Sourit-elle.

-" Oh, euh… oui bien sure, désolé."

Il était vraiment facile de déstabiliser Castle et Beckett adorait ça. Et ce soir, après la gêne de le voir en serviette, elle avait prit un malin plaisir à le voir perdre ses mots. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était plus qu'heureux qu'elle vienne finalement, elle l'était elle aussi. Elle allait passer tout un week-end, rien qu'avec Castle, personne pour les déranger, pas de téléphone, pas de travail. Juste elle et lui. Le week-end promettait d'être super et elle avait hâte d'y être.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Alors? So far, vous en pensez quoi?<em>

_Un petit commentaire si vous voulez bien._


	2. Chapter 2: Plan de séduction

Salut à tous. Alors pour commencer, je dirais… WOUA…. C'est dingue le nombre de commentaires que j'ai eu, et ce n'était que le chapitre 1, rien de bien extra ordinaire. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai autant de commentaires sur un seul chapitre et je vous remercie tous énormément, en espérant que ce second chapitre vous plaira autant. C'est en voyant à quel point ça vous plaisait que j'ai décidé de vite écrire la suite.

Donc, un grand merci à _**Douchka**_, _**Prunelle**_, _**Solealuna**_, _**sarah**_, _**adrian009**_, _**Elenthya**_, _**saragrissom831601**_, _**Lea**_, _**Morgane**_, _**Corona**_, _**paulineCK**_, _**Mariie**_, _**Kate**_, _**feedouba**_, _**Angy**_, _**LadyBisounours**_, _**Shmette**_, _**Mrs Elisabethe Darcy31**_, _**Audrey 1986**_ ainsi qu'un anonyme.

Voici donc le chapitre 2 qui plaira, ou pas.

Je vous laisse donc le découvrir.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Plan de séduction<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil se levait juste lorsque Kate ouvrit les yeux, s'étirant tout en baillant. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, elle avait rendez-vous avec Castle, il devait passer la prendre à neuf heures du matin et en regardant le réveil sur la table de nuit, elle constata qu'il était déjà sept heures trente. Elle roula sur le dos, laissa ses yeux fixés le plafond tandis qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir, chez Castle. Elle se revit entrer chez lui après avoir frappé à plusieurs reprises sans obtenir de réponses. Elle avait cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, stupide idée… Mais elle n'avait pu empêcher les images de Rick ensanglanté d'entrer dans sa tête. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours imaginer le pire venant de lui? Peut-être parce qu'il ne faisait pas attention, qu'il n'était pas flic et que de la suivre chaque jour à la poursuite des criminels n'était pas la meilleure des occupations.<p>

Elle se décida enfin à se lever. Elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Son week-end avec Castle ne devait pas commencer ainsi, par elle qui n'était pas capable d'être à l'heure. Elle alla directement prendre une douche, chassant ses pensées pas très catholique par la douce chaleur de l'eau coulant sur son corps. Elle passa le gel douche sur son corps se massant les jambes, les pieds, les cuisses, remontant peu à peu sur son ventre puis sa poitrine. Elle imagina que ce n'était pas ses mains mais celles de Castle, jouant avec elle, augmentant la chaleur qu'elle avait déjà un peu partout. Mince, elle devait arrêtée de penser à ça si elle ne voulait pas lui sauter dessus dès son arrivée. Elle était vraiment pathétique. Elle était la seule responsable de sa situation, c'était de sa faute si elle n'était pas avec lui alors que c'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait.

Kate Beckett avait flashé sur l'écrivain lors de leur première rencontre, lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé sur ce meurtre qui ressemblait à celui de l'un de ses romans. Il était son auteur favori, celui qui l'avait aidé, sans le savoir, à la mort de sa mère. Elle avait toujours rêvé de le rencontrer et lorsque ce jour était enfin arrivé, il avait fallu que ce soit lors d'une enquête pour meurtre. Quand le capitaine Montgomery lui avait dit qu'il travaillerait avec elle, qu'il allait la suivre sur ses enquêtes, elle avait fait la tête, prétextant qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer les "nounous" pour un écrivain en manque d'inspiration. Mais en réalité, elle avait peur de ne pas être capable de lui résister, de tomber sous son charme. Et finalement c'était arrivé et elle avait eu peur. Elle n'était pas du genre à donner son cœur à n'importe qui, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était sortie avec Josh. Mais ça ne pouvait pas continuer, une autre raison de sa rupture. Elle voulait enfin se donner une chance d'être vraiment heureuse, de vivre ce que ses parents avaient vécu.

La jeune femme finit rapidement sa douche, s'enroula dans une serviette et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle resta un moment devant son armoire à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait porter. C'était bête, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple week-end entre collègues et amis. Castle voulait l'aider à se détendre, faire sortir tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé durant toutes ces années. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris de vacances, préférant travailler, arrêter les criminels… Alors la proposition de Castle tombait à pic. Non seulement elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu, mais en plus elle allait pouvoir tenter de se rapprocher de lui, de voir si elle avait encore une chance avec lui. Elle voulait vraiment que ce soit le cas, qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexion, elle opta pour une tenue simple mais élégante. Elle s'habilla rapidement mais prit le temps de se coiffer et de se maquiller un peu. Elle devait mettre toutes les chances de son coté, faire en sorte que Castle tombe de nouveau sous son charme, en espérant que ça marcherait encore. Elle savait que lui aussi avait flashé sur elle, il ne s'en était jamais caché. Il avait tenté à maintes reprises de la draguer, il flirtait ouvertement avec elle mais elle ne lui avait jamais cédé. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait qu'il recommence, qu'il réalise que sa chance était enfin arrivée et qu'il devait la saisir.

Elle s'occupa ensuite de faire son sac, y mettant peu de choses mais les plus attirantes. Si elle voulait que Castle comprenne ses intentions, elle devait faire en sorte que ce soit facile et quoi de mieux que des tenues moulantes et sexy? Ce fut assez rapide, elle avait beaucoup de tenues moulantes, elle aimait beaucoup en porter. En regardant sa montre, elle remarqua que Castle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle prit son sac qu'elle posa dans l'entrée de son appartement et alla à la cuisine préparer du café. Au moins, quand Castle arriverait, il aurait son café du matin. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui l'apporterait, il se ferait servir.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte juste au moment où le café était enfin prêt. Avec un sourire, Kate alla ouvrir à son visiteur et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant Castle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant les deux gobelets de café dans les mains de l'écrivain. Elle en prit un en le remerciant et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, ce qu'il fit. Il se rendit directement dans la cuisine, posant sur le comptoir un petit sachet qu'il avait dans les mains. Elle le rejoignit, s'installa sur un tabouret, posa les deux coudes sur le comptoir et plaça son menton dans ses mains.

-" Alors? Prête?"l'interrogea Castle.

-" Presque," répondit-elle, " je n'ai pas encore bu mon café et j'en avais justement préparé pour nous deux."

-" Oh… je suis désolé," s'excusa-t-il.

-" Non, ça me fait plaisir que vous y ayez pensé, le mien ne doit pas être très buvable de toute façon. Le vôtre est bien meilleur."

Et avec ces mots, elle monta le gobelet à son visage et plongea sensuellement ses lèvres dans le liquide bien chaud après avoir retiré le couvercle. Elle avala une première gorgée, puis se lécha les lèvres du bout de la langue. La jeune femme posa le gobelet sur le comptoir et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ramenant derrière son oreille dans un geste aguicheur. Elle ne manqua pas le regard de Castle, qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres des yeux, sauf pour suivre le mouvement de ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure. Elle remarqua la façon dont il avait d'avaler sa salive, suivant sa pomme d'Adam faire des mouvements rapides de bas en haut et de haut en bas.

"Bon point pour toi ma belle," pensa-t-elle. " Il ne te lâche pas des yeux. Il faut continuer sur cette voie."

Elle reprit le gobelet dans ses mains, histoire de les occuper un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser jouer avec ses cheveux toute la matinée.

-" Alors vous… vous êtes prête pour ce week-end de relaxation?" Bégaya Castle.

-" On ne peut plus prête, juste le temps de finir mon café," lui sourit-elle en finissant ses dernières gorgées de café.

-" Oui, euh… je vais finir le mien aussi et on pourra partir."

Kate eu du mal à retenir un petit rire en le voyant avaler son café d'une traite. Il était nerveux, très nerveux et elle était fière d'elle. Tout commençait à la perfection, à peine quelques minutes en sa présence et il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots convenablement. A ce rythme là, il serait à point avant la fin de la journée, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus aller trop vite. Il fallait savourer les choses, y aller en douceur, faire monter la pression délicatement sinon elle allait lui faire peur et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle devait le cuisiner lentement, faire mijoter tout ça comme un bon petit plat. Après seulement elle pourrait le déguster et il serait bien meilleur. Une fois leurs cafés fini, les deux collègues quittèrent l'appartement. Un merveilleux week-end les attendait.

**- oooo -**

Après environ une heure de route, Castle roulant à une allure constante sans toutefois enfreindre les limitations de vitesses, Beckett se mit à gigoter sur son siège et cela fini par attirer l'attention de l'écrivain. Il se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé et elle sourit, gênée.

-" Il faut que j'aille au petit coin," souffla-t-elle.

-" Oh, mais il n'y a pas de station avant un bout de temps," constata-t-il, " ça ne peut pas attendre un peu?"

-" J'ai bien peur que non Castle, il fait vraiment faire une pause."

-" Ok, bon, je vais trouver un coin tranquille alors," céda-t-il en cherchant des yeux.

Il finit par trouver un petit chemin en bord de route et s'y engagea, roulant aussi loin que possible de la voie principale afin de ne pas se faire voir. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit puisse voir Beckett se soulager, lui-même se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle puisse faire ça dans la nature. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, mais quand même, c'était assez gênant. Pas le fait qu'elle aille faire pipi, c'était quelque chose de naturel, mais c'était Kate Beckett, la femme qui le rendait dingue par un seul regard et il était seul avec elle. Déjà au matin, chez elle lorsqu'elle avait bu son café, il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, lui arracher ses vêtements et lui faire l'amour dans la cuisine. Alors comment pourrait-il y arriver alors qu'elle allait se dévêtir, à seulement quelques mètres de lui?

Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta la voiture et Beckett sortit presqu'en courant pour disparaitre dans les buissons. Il l'attendit bien sagement dans la voiture, peu désireux de se trouver trop près d'elle, et il voulait lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle revint rapidement et ils reprirent la route dans le silence le plus total. Castle ne savait pas quoi dire et Beckett semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il restait encore une bonne heure de route, ils ne pouvaient pas la passer dans le silence, ce qui commençait à devenir pesant. Finalement, ce fut la jeune femme qui le rompit en se tournant vers le conducteur.

-" Alors Castle, qu'avez-vous prévu pour ce week-end?" S'informa-t-elle.

-" Et bien, pour commencer, on va déjà s'installer, je vais vous faire visiter le coin, ensuite on verra ce que vous voulez faire."

-" Vous n'avez pas de projets? Je ne sais pas moi, comme des balades en vélo ou de la randonnée…" énuméra-t-elle.

-" Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé," s'excusa-t-il, " je me suis dit que vous pourriez choisir vous-même le programme de notre week-end, ce que vous voulez faire. C'est vous l'invitée et je ne veux pas vous forcer."

-" Oh, ça c'est vraiment gentil Castle" remercia Kate dans un sourire." Dans ce cas, nous verrons une fois sur place. Il me tarde vraiment d'y être, vous m'avez tellement souvent parlé de cet endroit que je suis curieuse."

-" Je suis certain que vous allez aimer."

-" Mais je n'en doute pas une seconde, et de plus je suis en très bonne compagnie."

Encore ce sourire aguicheur. L'écrivain n'était pas certain de pouvoir résister à ses pulsions bien longtemps si elle continuait de lui sourire de cette façon. En plus, elle portait des vêtements qui épousaient parfaitement les courbes de son corps, faisant ressortir sa poitrine, petit certes, mais ferme. Juste la bonne taille pour ses mains, du moins dans ses rêves. Et son jean, il ne cachait absolument rien de ses fesses musclées par ses séances de sport, ainsi que les poursuites après les suspects. Non, ça n'allait pas être facile, mais il allait faire de son mieux. Kate était une femme extra ordinaire, elle méritait d'être traitée comme une princesse.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur, ils avaient enfin trouvé un sujet de conversation. Ainsi, ils parlèrent de leur week-end, Castle expliqua comment était son chalet, vantant les mérites d'une habitation éloignée de tout, où personne ne pouvait vous déranger. L'endroit était calme, parfait pour passer quelques jours de repos total et Beckett commença à s'imaginer ce lieu qui avait l'air si magique. Elle s'imaginait un chalet à l'allure familiale, c'était un endroit où il se rendait avec sa famille habituellement et la jeune femme se sentit honorée d'y être invitée. Il lui tardait d'arriver, elle se retenait difficilement de trépigner d'impatience.

Enfin, au bout d'encore une heure de route, ils arrivèrent à un petit chemin de terre qui traversait un sous bois. Castle roula encore quelques minutes et enfin, une petite clairière apparut et un chalet se dressa devant eux, bien plus grand que l'avait imaginé la jeune femme. L'écrivain gara la voiture devant l'habitation, en sortit et Beckett en fit de même. Elle sortit elle aussi de la voiture mais ne fit pas un pas en avant, encore impressionnée. Castle sortit les sacs du coffre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, mais il remarqua que sa collègue n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il posa donc les sacs au sol, fit demi tour et se posta devant la jeune femme, à une distance bien plus petite qu'il n'en avait l'habitude et cela sembla ramener Beckett à la réalité.

-" Vous venez?" lui demanda-t-il.

-" Euh… oui, j'arrive," murmura-t-elle.

La présence de Castle si près d'elle la perturba un peu. Elle se sentit soudain gênée alors que quelques heures plus tôt elle jouait avec lui. Elle le suivit donc à l'intérieur et elle resta bouche bée devant la beauté des lieux. C'était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé, spacieux, simple et familiale. Il y avait des cadres sur des étagères ainsi que sur différents meubles. En s'approchant, Kate pu voir des photos d'Alexis, à chaque étape de sa vie. De tout bébé, en passant par ses premiers pas, son entrée à l'école, au collège, au lycée. Il y avait des photos d'elle avec un Castle plus jeune, mais toujours aussi charmant. Un Castle joyeux, tenant dans ses bras la petite fille, aussi rousse que maintenant, avec des yeux rieurs. Elle était vraiment belle, magnifique avec ses petites boucles rousses. Sur certaines, on pouvait également voir Martha, elle aussi plus jeune, mais elle avait toujours cette prestance que la jeune femme lui connaissait.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son ami qui la fixait avec des yeux joyeux, heureux. Alors, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, par pur instinct, elle se précipita vers lui, se jeta dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Castle ne cacha même pas sa surprise, mais il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, appréciant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, sentant en lui une même chaleur se rependre. Il la relâcha tout de même et prit la direction de l'escalier, suivit de près par Kate.

-" Je vais vous montrer votre chambre," dit-il en montant. " Elle est juste à côté de celle d'Alexis, qui se trouve à côté de la mienne."

Kate enregistra cette information, ça pourrait lui servir plus tard. Elle suivit donc Castle dans le couloir et, lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, elle entra à sa suite. La chambre était aussi belle que le peu qu'elle avait vu du chalet. Un grand lit ornait le centre de la pièce, en bois, tout comme le reste du mobilier. Il y avait une table de nuit de chaque côté et sur l'une d'elle se trouvait une lampe de chevet tandis que sur l'autre il y avait un cadre dans lequel ce n'était pas une photo d'Alexis mais une photo d'elle et de Castle, certainement prise par Lanie ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ils souriaient, ne semblant même pas savoir qu'on les photographiait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Castle mais ce dernier détourna le regard, comme mal à l'aise. Kate parcourut le reste de la pièce du regard. Il y avait tout un mur pris par une grande bibliothèque où étaient exposé tout un tas de livre.

-" Je vais vous laisser vous installer," dit alors Castle en posant le sac de la jeune femme sur le lit. " Je vais aller nous préparer de quoi manger."

-" D'accord, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes."

Puis, l'écrivain quitta la chambre et Beckett se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant la tranquillité des lieux. Elle était si heureuse d'être enfin venue ici, d'être avec Castle…seule avec Castle. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. La fusillade où elle avait failli mourir en particulier. Elle se souviendrait toujours de ce jour, de Castle lui parlant pour la garder éveillée, sa révélation sur ses sentiments. A son réveil, elle avait fait comme si elle ne se souvenait de rien, mais dans son cœur, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Elle avait eu peur, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait feint l'amnésie, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait plus fuir ses sentiments.

Elle entendit une sonnerie et reconnut son portable. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle l'avait pris dans son sac. Elle se leva donc, fouilla un peu et finit par trouver l'opportun. Le nom de Josh apparut sur l'écran et elle sentit une sorte de colère monter en elle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille, surtout en ce moment où elle ne voulait qu'une chose, passer du temps avec Castle, sans personne pour les déranger. Elle était ici pour se relaxer, pas pour avoir encore plus de stress. Elle prit donc la décision de couper l'appareil et de ne le rallumer que lorsqu'elle rentrerait à New-York, pas avant.

Après un passage rapide par la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre, la jeune femme redescendit pour rejoindre Castle. Elle était peut-être invitée, mais elle ne comptait pas rester sans rien faire. Alors elle lui donnerait un coup de main, ce serait là une occasion de se rapprocher de lui. Le simple fait de préparer à manger pouvait être romantique, surtout dans un endroit paradisiaque comme celui-ci. Ce serait la seconde étape de son plan pour se rapprocher de l'écrivain et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête. Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors, cette suite, ça vous plait toujours?<p>

Le petit bouton en bas est fait pour ça, un petit mot.

Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3.


	3. Chapter 3: Ce que l'on veut n'est pas to

Salut à tus, je suis vraiment désolée de cette longue attente, d'autant que mon chapitre est fini depuis un moment. Mais je l'ai envoyé à ma bêta et je l'attends toujours, elle est pas mal occupée. Donc ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse.

Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires, c'est dingue, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'en avoir autant, je suis encore sous le choc. Que ma fic plaise à ce point, c'est juste incroyable et ça me touche beaucoup.

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les deux autres.

Comme je travail beaucoup plus à partir de maintenant, il va falloir attendre un peu avant le chapitre quatre.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Ce que l'on veut n'est pas toujours ce que l'on a<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett resta un peu en retrait, observant Castle se démener dans la cuisine, surveillant les plats, découpant des légumes. Il était charmant, il semblait s'y connaitre dans ce qu'il faisait et Kate se douta qu'il avait l'habitude de cuisiner. En même temps, étant père célibataire, ce devait être le cas. Elle voulu le rejoindre, lui venir en aide, mais elle hésita un moment, préférant finalement rester là où elle était. Elle avait une vision si parfaite de son écrivain, lorsqu'il découpait les légumes, ses fesses bougeaient d'une manière qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Pourquoi aurait-elle bougée? De plus, il ne la voyait pas, donc elle pouvait profiter d'encore un peu de minutes pour le mater sans vergogne.<p>

Mais au bout d'un moment, l'homme se mit à chanter et Kate dû se retenir de ne pas rire. Pas qu'il chantait mal, mais elle ne l'avait entendu chanter qu'une seule fois, à la fin d'une enquête et elle avait déjà à l'époque remarqué sa belle voix. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la chanson, à la fois douce et belle. Puis, elle se décida à lui faire part de sa présence. La jeune femme avança en silence, évitant de faire le moindre bruit, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit tout de suite. Elle arriva enfin derrière lui et, sans même y réfléchir, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, se plaquant contre lui.

Castle sursauta, surprit de sentir des bras autour de lui et tourna la tête pour voir Beckett, tout sourire, contre lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment l'interpréter, aussi ne fit-il rien, attendant qu'elle agisse. Ce qui ne tarda pas puisque Kate tourna autour de lui, sans le relâcher et se retrouva en face de l'écrivain. Elle plongea son regard vert dan le bleu des yeux de Castle, s'y perdant avec délice. Comme elle aimait ses yeux, si beaux, exprimant tant de choses. Elle aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, juste à le regarder. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre en ce moment, elle savait que Castle attendait des explications.

-" Castle… Rick," commença-t-elle, ne quittant pas ses yeux, " je voulais vous remercier de votre invitation."

-" Euh… de rien," bafouilla l'écrivain lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser sur sa joue tendrement.

-" J'en avais vraiment besoin, et vous êtes le seul avec qui je voulais passer ce temps," continua Kate. " Vous êtes un ami précieux."

-" Vous aussi Kate, je tiens beaucoup à votre amitié."

Elle pu entendre de la déception dans sa voix, et elle su pourquoi. Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux, qu'elle voulait plus que ça. Elle avait eu envie de jouer les séductrices, mais à ce moment précis, elle n'était plus certaine que ce soit la chose à faire. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Castle en pinçait pour sa muse, même elle l'avait vu dès le premier jour. Et cela durait depuis plus de trois ans, ça avait assez duré. Kate devait lui faire comprendre au plus vite ce qu'elle voulait. Alors, avec un peu d'appréhension, la jeune femme se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres à la commissure des lèvres de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Castle ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, le bonheur qu'elle lui faisait ressentir en ce moment. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pensait pas le voir venir un jour. Lorsque Kate s'était réveillée à l'hôpital après la fusillade, elle lui avait demandé un peu de temps, et il le lui avait donné. Il tenait trop à elle pour la pousser à quoi que ce soit, sachant parfaitement que cela n'aurait fait que la ferait que se renfermer sur elle-même. Mais plus le temps avait passé et plus il perdait espoir, raison pour laquelle il l'avait invité à passer le week-end avec lui, pensant qu'il pourrait faire évoluer les choses. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que ce serait elle qui ferait le premier pas vers lui, mais au final c'était la même chose. Il tenait Kate Beckett dans ses bras et elle l'embrassait passionnément. Que pouvait-il vouloir de plus? Bon Ok, il était un homme et il savait ce qu'il pouvait vouloir de plus, mais il ne voulait pas non plus aller trop vite.

Mais les mains de la jeune femme, jusqu'à présent autour de sa taille, commencèrent à bouger sur son corps, l'une allant se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre descendait sur ses fesses, ce qui le fit sursauter une fois de plus. Il ouvrit les yeux, sans jamais quitter les lèvres de Kate et tomba sur un regard rieur, joueur et… amoureux. Non, son rêve devenait vraiment réalité. Pouvait-il donc lui aussi participer à cet échange de caresses ou devait-il garder ses mains bien sages? Cruel dilemme car il avait terriblement envie de la toucher, avec autre chose que ses lèvres. Et avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une réelle décision, son corps entra en action de lui-même et ses mains se posèrent sur la taille de la jeune femme, la plaquant contre lui aussi prés que possible.

Beckett se cambra contre l'écrivain, gémissant en sentant la puissance de son désir pour elle, reflet exacte de celui qu'elle avait pour lui. Sa respiration se fit anarchique, la sueur commença à perler un peu partout sur son corps et Kate eu l'impression que la pièce s'était réchauffée subitement. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à ça plus longtemps car les mains de Castle se posèrent sous ses fesses, la forçant à lui entourer la taille de ses jambes, et il la déposa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. La jeune femme écarta un peu plus les cuisses pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher encore et elle sentit une fois de plus la boule bien cachée derrière son pantalon. Elle voulait tellement lui retirer ses vêtements, le voir dans toute sa simplicité, et en faire autant pour elle-même. Ou peut-être préférait-elle que ce soit lui qui la déshabille.

Mais soudain, sans qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle sentit Castle s'écarter d'elle et aussitôt le froid se fit sentir dans tout son corps. Elle regrettait déjà sa présence contre elle, ses lèvres, ses mains, ses jambes. Elle le regrettait tout entier et elle fini par ouvrir les yeux pour le voir monter l'escalier. Pourquoi partait-il? Kate sentit les larmes se former dans ses yeux et elle ne pu les retenir plus longtemps. Elles coulèrent librement alors qu'elle se laissait tomber du comptoir pour elle aussi rejoindre sa chambre. Elle monta l'escalier, traversa le couloir et passa devant la chambre de Castle dont la porte était fermée. Elle eu envie de l'ouvrir et de le rejoindre, mais elle continua son chemin pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte close, elle s'adossa contre le bois et se tapa la tête contre. Elle avait tout fait foirer, encore une fois. Elle sécha ses larmes, ça ne servait à rien de pleurer de toute façon. Tout n'était pas perdu. Et puis, elle était ici, c'est tout ce qui comptait, qu'importe ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Beckett avança dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux, posa ses mains dessus et savoura sa venue ici, dans le chalet de Rick, rien que lui et elle pour deux jours complets. Qu'allaient-ils faire au juste? Elle ne savait pas trop, mais quoi qu'il veuille faire, elle le suivrait. Elle était venue jusqu'ici, un endroit qu'elle avait eu envie de voir depuis bien longtemps déjà. Elle se rappelait encore de la fois où il lui avait proposé, des années plus tôt mais elle avait refusé. Aujourd'hui, elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait fait ça, pourquoi elle n'avait pas dit oui, rien que pour passer du temps seul avec lui alors qu'elle en rêvait tant. Mais à l'époque elle avait eu peur, de ses sentiments pour lui, de ce qui arriverait à leur amitié si ça ne marchait pas entre eux. Elle se faisait toujours beaucoup trop de soucis inutiles.

Mais maintenant elle était là et elle allait en profiter. Ils n'avaient que deux jours ensemble, pas un de plus. Ensuite, ils devraient retourner à New-York, reprendre le travail et redevenir ce qu'ils étaient avant. Elle ne le voulait pas pourtant, elle ne voulait plus être cette flic qui ne consacrait sa vie qu'à son travail. Elle voulait avoir une vie privé elle aussi, elle voulait avoir un homme dans sa vie. Pas un homme pour combler le vide de son existence, mais un homme qu'elle aimait, un homme qui la comprenait et savait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le lui dire. Et Castle était cet homme, elle le voyait maintenant.

Leur baiser échangé dans la cuisine un peu plus tôt avait éveillé en elle des sensations qu'elle croyait perdue depuis longtemps, des sensations que même Josh ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir. Elle voulait les ressentir de nouveau, elle voulait retrouver les lèvres de Rick sur les siennes, ses mains sur son corps plus que répondant à ses caresses. Mais il y avait mit fin rapidement et elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Était-elle allée trop vite? Avait-il eu peur? Pourtant, il avait répondu à son baiser, était même allé jusqu'à la poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Mais soudainement, il s'était éloigné d'elle et avait disparut dans le chalet, la laissant seule, assise sur le comptoir, tentant de reprendre son souffle et de comprendre sa réaction.

La jeune femme se redressa sur le lit, regarda une fois de plus autour d'elle dans la chambre et se laissa emporter par ses rêveries. Elle s'imagina une vie avec Castle, partageant une chambre, et bien plus encore. Elle s'imagina le retrouver le soir en rentrant du travail, l'embrasser pour lui dire bonne nuit et se coucher contre lui, ses bras autour d'elle. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle agisse un peu plus en ce sens, qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle était prête maintenant, qu'elle ne voulait plus attendre. Il avait été patient jusque là, mais le serait-il encore longtemps? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Kate décida d'aller se laver un peu, le voyage l'avait fatigué et après une bonne douche elle se sentirait mieux. Elle ramassa le sac, fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit un ensemble de nuit tout simple. Elle prit aussi son nécessaire de toilette et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle posa le tout sur le bord du lavabo, releva la tête et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait quelques cernes sous les yeux, des traces de ses larmes encore présentent sur ses joues pour avoir pleuré du rejet de Castle. Mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment rejeté, il était juste partit sans se retourner. Il avait certainement une bonne raison et lui en ferait part plus tard. Pour le moment, elle allait se préparer pour la nuit, tant pis si son estomac lui rappelait qu'ils n'avaient même pas mangé.

**- oooo -**

Castle était allongé sur son lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la cuisine. La façon dont Kate s'était collée à lui, qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Il ne s'était pas attendue à ça de sa part, ni au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, un baiser bien plus intense et fougueux que celui qu'ils avaient partagé pour faire diversion pas loin de deux ans plus tôt. Cette fois-là ça n'avait été que pour pouvoir sauver les vies de Ryan et Esposito, mais aujourd'hui, il avait bien sentit que c'était plus. Kate était venue d'elle-même, s'était presque offerte à lui et qu'avait-il fait? Il était partit après avoir bien profité de la situation. Mais quel imbécile il était, elle venait juste de rompre avec Josh, elle ne cherchait qu'à passer du temps avec un ami pour oublier, alors pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle n'aurait pas agit ainsi sinon.

L'écrivain se leva et fit les cents pas dans la chambre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il voulait aller voir Kate, savoir comment elle allait, si elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir profité de la situation. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça, il ne voulait pas l'affronter pour le moment. Alors il décida qu'une douche lui ferait du bien. Il se rendit donc dans la salle de bain, y resta pendant presque une heure avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il avait eu le temps de penser durant cette heure, à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille lorsqu'il avait invité Kate jusqu'à ce soir après l'avoir embrassé puis laissé. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans sa chambre alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait été d'aller la voir, de lui parler, de savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre, il tomba nez à nez avec Kate, la main levée, prête à taper à la porte. Ils avaient pensé à la même chose et Castle s'écarta donc pour la laisser entrer. Un peu hésitante au départ, la jeune femme fini par avancer dans la pièce et attendit. Elle ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi elle était venue, ne savait pas quoi dire ni faire. Elle faisait dos à Castle, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Elle se tourna donc pour lui faire face, un peu tremblante, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Mais depuis l'invitation de Castle, qui l'avait prise pas surprise, elle n'était plus elle-même.

L'homme resta un temps à la regarder, admirant sa beauté, la délicatesse des traits de son visage, la courbure de ses hanches. Tout en elle était admirable, tant qu'il ne pouvait se la sortir de la tête. Et à présent elle se trouvait là, dans son chalet, dans sa chambre et il ne voulait qu'une chose, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme aucun homme ne l'avait fait pour elle. Mais en trouverait-il seulement le courage, parviendrait-il à le faire, après sa réaction quelques heures plus tôt? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Il fit donc un pas en avant, mais avant qu'il ne puisse être assez prés, Kate leva une main devant elle, le stoppant net.

-" Castle, je voulais m'excuser pour toute à l'heure," commença-t-elle, " je ne voulais pas vous faire ça, je ne voulais pas profiter de vous."

-" Attendez Kate, c'est moi qui ai profité de vous," rectifia-t-il, " vous venez de rompre avec Josh et j'ai profité de votre vulnérabilité. Je suis désolé."

-" Vous… vous pensez que je ne le voulais pas? Que je vous ai laissé faire parce que je suis vulnérable, faible?" Kate sentait une pointe de colère monter en elle. " Je ne suis pas comme ça Castle, je ne fais pas des choses sans le vouloir vraiment."

Castle garda le silence un moment, les mots de la jeune femme faisant leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il n'osait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Mais l'intensité et la sincérité, ainsi que la peine qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux ne trompaient pas. Elle disait vrai, elle ne lui mentait pas et il se sentit soudain mal, vraiment très mal. Il venait de lui faire mal alors que tout ce qu'il voulait été s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'au final il n'avait pas fait. Mais il avait dans ce cas d'autres excuses à faire. Il fit donc un pas en avant, s'avançant vers la jeune femme dont la poitrine se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration rapide, s'arrêta face à elle et plongea profondément dans ses yeux.

-" Kate, je suis désolé si je vous ai fait mal," murmura-t-il, " je croyais avoir profité de vous et je m'en voulais trop pour rester. Mais je me rends compte que j'avais tort."

-" Castle," souffla-t-elle en sentant ses mains se poser sur ses joues.

-" Laissez moi finir Kate," implora-t-il, " vous savez déjà que je vous trouve magnifique, la plus belle femme du monde, et ne rougissez pas. J'ai eu envie de vous séduire dès la première fois, de me prouver que je pouvais encore séduire une femme autre qu'une de ces groupies qui me courent après. Mais j'ai vite réalisé qu'il y avait plus que ça, que j'avais développé des sentiments pour vous. Mais vous n'avez jamais cédé et j'ai cru que j'espérais pour rien. Mais le jour de la fusillade, j'ai bien cru vous perdre pour toujours, ne jamais vous revoir et lorsque je vous ai avoué mes sentiments, je ne pensais pas que vous ayez entendu."

Il s'arrêta de parler le temps de reprendre sa respiration, il avait débité tout ça à une telle vitesse qu'il en avait perdu le souffle. En regardant mieux la jeune femme, il remarqua qu'elle le fixait, la bouche légèrement ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Il glissa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, souriant en la voyant fermer les yeux puis reprit.

-" Tout à l'heure dans la cuisine, j'avais vraiment envie de vous, je voulais vraiment vous embrasser," confessa-t-il. " Et j'en ai encore envie maintenant."

-" Alors faite le," souffla-t-elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Castle se penche vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme qui gémit à ce contact. Elle ferma les yeux, pencha la tête sur le coté et l'homme profita de cette occasion pour quitter ses lèvres et rejoindre son cou où il s'appliqua à y déposer une multitude de baisers. Ses mains se mirent en action et se posèrent sur ses hanches qu'il malaxa tendrement et Kate se cambra contre lui, collant son corps au sien. Elle lui entoura la nuque de ses bras et ne retint pas plus ses gémissements qui emplirent la salle. Mais comme plus tôt, Castle s'écarta de Kate.

-" Rick," protesta la jeune femme.

-" Kate, es-tu certaine de ce que tu veux?" Tenta-t-il de savoir.

-" Je le veux depuis le premier jour, comme toi, mais j'avais peur," avoua-t-elle. " J'avais peur de mes sentiments pour toi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'ouvrir mon cœur. J'avais peur de le voir se briser une fois de plus, comme lorsque ma mère est morte."

-" Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille Kate, tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur."

-" Alors embrasse-moi Rick," geignit-t-elle.

Castle sourit de toutes ses dents avant de plonger une fois de plus sur elle et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il fit reculer la jeune femme dans la chambre sans jamais se séparer d'elle, sans jamais se décoller d'elle. Ses mains sur sa taille la guidèrent jusqu'au lit où il la fit tomber avec délicatesse, la retenant d'une main dans le dos et l'autre derrière la nuque. Kate se laissa faire, trop heureuse d'y être enfin arrivé, d'être enfin dans les bras de Castle, de pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser. Il était si tendre, si délicat, si attentionné. L'homme parfait et elle ne regrettait en rien l'arrêt brutal de leurs ébats plus tôt. Faire ça dans une cuisine, bien que faisant partit de ses fantasmes, n'était pas l'idéal pour une première fois. Et la jeune femme voulait que sa première fois avec son écrivain soit parfaite.

Rick reprit les lèvres de la jeune femme après l'avoir observé un moment. Il lui caressa la lèvre supérieure de sa langue, puis mordit sa lèvre inferieur doucement, faisant gémir Kate. Elle ouvra la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, provoquant en eux des décharges électriques d'une incroyable intensité, comme si toute l'électricité de l'état s'était cumulée en eux. Mais une fois de plus, et au plus grand désespoir de la jeune femme, Castle s'arrêta et se laissa rouler sur le lit, entrainant Kate avec lui qui se retrouva sur lui.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?" Il pouvait entendre sa frustration dans sa voix.

-" Je ne veux pas faire ça maintenant Kate, je veux que ce soit parfait," expliqua-t-il. " Je veux t'offrir un diner romantique au coin du feu, avec des bougies et de la musique douce, assis sur des coussins, avec du vin. Je sais que ça fait clicher, mais c'est comme ça que je vois notre première fois."

-" Oh Rick, je trouve ça vraiment romantique de ta part et bien que oui, ce soit clicher, je pense que ce sera mieux que fait dans la précipitation."

-" Alors ce que je te propose pour ce soir, c'est de dormir dans ta chambre, car je ne pense pas pouvoir me contenir avec toi dans mon lit," s'excusa-t-il, " et demain, je t'emmène en balade dans la forêt. Alors?"

-" Bonne idée, je ne résisterais pas non plus.

Kate embrassa Castle une dernière fois avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, les choses s'arrangeaient, tout n'était pas perdu. Et c'est de vraiment très bonne humeur qu'elle rejoignit sa chambre, se coucha et s'endormit.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors, toujours partant pour une suite?<p>

Je fais aussi vite que possible.


	4. Chapter 4: Une journée pour apprendre à

Salut à tous, je suis désolée de la longue attente pour ce chapitre et je vous avais posté un message d'excuse, mais il semblerait que personne ne puisse le lire. Alors je vous ai vite écris cette suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Sachez que je n'aime pas faire attendre mes lecteurs, mais en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de soucis, un en particulier qui me rend dingue. Je dois me trouver un logement avant le 18 Avril, mon propriétaire vend la maison où je vis mais il n'y a malheureusement rien à louer dans le coin. Une personne m'a conseillé d'aller voir le bon coin ou un truc du genre, mais je vis en Irlande et ça ne m'aidera pas beaucoup, mais c'est gentil de me l'avoir proposé.

De plus, le tourisme ayant bien reprit ici, je travail plus, et plus tard aussi, en moyenne je fais 12h par jour. Je suis donc bien trop fatiguée pour écrire, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous faire attendre le moins possible.

Donc, voici le chapitre 4.

Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez toujours allé lire mes autres fics, principalement sur _**The Mentalist**_, si vous aimez.

Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir cette suite et vous dis à bientôt.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Une journée pour apprendre à se connaitre<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate se réveilla le matin avec un sourire sur le visage. Elle venait de passer une très bonne nuit, seule, mais bonne tout de même. Sa petite discussion avec Castle la veille au soir lui avait fait comprendre beaucoup de choses, en particulier qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de le séduire, il était déjà sous son charme et ne rêvait que d'une chose, aller plus loin avec elle. Alors elle décida qu'aujourd'hui elle n'allait rien tenter de tel, juste être elle-même et laisser les choses aller d'elle-même. C'est dans cet esprit qu'elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre légèrement transparente et descendit à la cuisine se faire un café. Mais en arrivant, elle se stoppa net en voyant Castle se démener à lui préparer un petit déjeuner.<p>

Comme la veille lorsqu'il faisait à manger, Kate s'adossa contre l'entrée de la cuisine et le regarda faire. Et comme la veille, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Il était vraiment trop mignon alors qu'il faisait sauter les crêpes dans la poêle, se dandinant et fredonnant tout en finissant sa préparations. Elle serait bien restée des heures ainsi, mais il se retourna et lui sourit, ce qui la fit avancer vers lui. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans ses talons elle était quand même plus petite que lui, ce qui faisait une drôle de sensation.

Castle laissa tomber la spatule qu'il avait dans les mains pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de Kate, la plaquant ainsi contre lui, savourant la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Il en avait tant rêvé que de le vivre enfin était merveilleux. Kate Beckett, la femme qui lui servait de model pour son héroïne Nicky Heat, sa muse, le laissait enfin la toucher, et plus encore, l'embrasser, elle était même celle à faire le pas vers lui. En l'invitant ici, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait aussi facile de la faire tomber sous son charme, bien que ce soit chose faite depuis longtemps, il le savait. Mais elle avait eu besoin de temps et il lui en avait laissé.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, mais l'écrivain ne relâcha pas la jeune femme, la gardant contre lui encore un peu, laissant ses lèvres glisser de ses lèvres à sa joue, puis à son cou dans une trainée brulante qui la fit trembler. Il la sentit passer ses mains dans son dos, les posant contre lui pour le serrer d'avantage contre elle, souriant en sentant ce qu'elle provoquait en lui. A ce rythme là, ils n'étaient pas prêts de prendre le petit déjeuner. Castle eu bien du mal à s'arrêter, mais c'était le mieux à faire pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment qui devait être le plus important entre lui et la femme qu'il aimait.

-" Petit déjeuner?" proposa-t-il dans un souffle.

-" Pourquoi pas," lui répondit-elle sans pour autant se séparer de lui.

-" Alors il faudrait que tu aille t'assoir pendant que je te prépare ton assiette."

-" Ok."

Finalement, Kate alla s'assoir au comptoir pendant que Castle déposait quelques crêpes dans une assiette qu'il lui tandis ensuite. Il prit un verre, le remplis de jus d'orange, le déposa devant elle et s'occupa de son propre petit déjeuner avant de prendre place en face d'elle. Ils mangèrent en silence, Kate fascinait par l'endroit, ne cessant de regarder autour d'elle. Cet endroit était vraiment magnifique, simple, charmant. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande fan des chalets en retrait comme celui-ci, elle préférait la plage, le soleil, pouvoir se prélasser au bord de l'eau et bronzer. Mais elle devait bien admettre qu'ici c'était spécial. Il se dégageait de ce lieu un tel calme qu'elle y serait restait plus longtemps qu'un week-end si elle avait put. Mais ils n'avaient pas plus que ça, alors elle comptait bien en profiter le plus possible. En reposant les yeux sur Castle, elle remarqua qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard et cela la fit rougir.

-" Si tu continue de me fixer au lieu de manger, on ne va pas faire grand-chose de la journée," lui dit-elle, le faisant baisser les yeux vers son assiette. " Et j'ai déjà des projets pour la journée."

-" Tu compte faire quoi au juste?" Questionna-t-il en fourrant un morceau de crêpe dans sa bouche."

Kate se mit à rire et Castle releva un regard interrogatif vers elle. La jeune femme tandis sa main en avant et de son pouce, elle retira un peu de sucre sur le coin de sa bouche. Elle porta ensuite son doigt à sa bouche et le nettoya de sa langue, faisant déglutir l'homme.

-" J'avais envie d'aller faire un peu de randonnée, si tu es partant."

-" Tout ce que tu voudras."

Ils finirent de manger en silence, se jetant des petits coups d'œil de tems en temps, souriant. L'ambiance était détendue, parfaite. Un de ces moments dont Kate rêvait de passer avec Castle, tout simple, juste lui et elle mangeant ensemble. Ça lui rappelait lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle observait ses parents préparer le petit déjeuner ensemble, tout en se souriant et en rigolant. Elle les enviait à cette époque et elle s'était jurée de vivre un moment comme ça lorsqu'elle serait grande. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait cette chance.

Une fois que son assiette fut vide, Kate se leva, la prit et se dirigea vers l'évier pour la laver, mais la main de Castle sur sa hanche, l'éloignant, la fit tourner la tête. Il lui prit l'assiette des mains en silence et la lava lui-même, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à faire d'autre que de profiter de ce petit week-end pour se reposer.

-" Je vais me préparer alors."

Elle remonta à sa chambre, laissant Castle finir de ranger la cuisine et s'y enferma. Elle se laissa aller contre la porte en souriant, telle une adolescente. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait l'impression d'être une autre femme, de ne plus être la Kate Beckett qu'elle avait toujours été. Mais en même temps, elle était avec Castle, l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis le premier jour et même plus. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, même lorsqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, à travers ses livres. Il lui avait apporté le réconfort dont elle avait eut besoin dans les moments difficiles. Son cœur avait su bien avant son cerveau que Richard Castle était l'homme qui lui fallait. Elle le savait maintenant et elle refusait de laisser encore sa peur lui dicter sa vie.

Kate prit ses affaires et alla se laver. Elle voulait passer une bonne journée avec Castle, mais pour ce faire il fallait qu'elle se prépare, sinon ils n'iraient pas bien loin. Pas que l'idée de rester ici, avec son écrivain la dérange, mais elle voulait aussi profiter de ce que cet endroit avait à offrir, à savoir, une paysage magnifique, un endroit à découvrir qu'elle garderait toujours dans son cœur.

Elle s'habilla de façon simple, un jean bleu, une chemise à carreau bleue également et une paire de grosse chaussure de randonnée. Elle s'attacha les cheveux d'une queue de cheval haute, histoire de ne pas être gênée, et décida que le maquillage serait inutile. Elle allait se promener dans la nature, pas à un défilé de mode. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas être celle qu'elle était tout au long de la semaine, chaque jour de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait être une autre Kate, simplement Kate et profiter du peu de temps qu'elle avait avec Castle.

**- oooo -**

Rick marchait derrière Kate sur le petit chemin au milieu des arbres. Ils étaient partit depuis maintenant deux heures et l'écrivain n'en pouvait plus. Il n'était pas habitué à marcher autant, il n'était pas un homme de la campagne lui, mais un homme de la ville. Il venait souvent ici, mais en général il y venait pour se vider la tête de tout le stress accumulé en ville et écrire. Parfois il sortait sur la terrasse devant le chalet pour profiter de l'air frai et pur, mais jamais il ne s'était aventuré à marcher autour. Il le regretta lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme un peu plus loin devant lui, fraiche comme la rosée du matin, marchant toujours à la même allure. Elle ne semblait pas du tout fatiguée, mais au contraire de lui, elle était sportive et s'entrainait chaque matin avant le travail.

Il fini par s'arrêter et s'adossa contre un arbre pour souffler un peu. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas de plus. Il entendit les pas de la jeune femme revenir vers lui et tenta de se redresser pour faire bonne figure, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Elle se stoppa face à lui, les mains sur les hanches, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle souriait de le voir ainsi, mais elle ne se moquait pas.

-" Ça va aller Rick?" lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Je vais bien," souffla-t-il, " j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu."

-" On va faire une pause alors," proposa Kate en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

-" Je découvre aujourd'hui des parties de mon corps que je ne connaissait pas," sourit-il. " Je ne pensais pas qu'une simple randonnée pouvait être si éreintante."

-" Ça ira mieux demain Rick, après une bonne soirée de repos."

-" Et un bon repas au coin du feu," rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-" Ça aussi."

Castle avait une idée derrière la tête, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il prévoyait un diner au coin du feu et cela lui rappela leur discussion de la veille au soir. Elle avait soudain hâte de rentrer pour se préparer et charmer un peu plus Castle. Mais il n'était pas encore l'heure, pour le moment, ils avaient encore le chemin du retour à faire et Kate savait que Castle ne suivrait pas son allure. Elle devrait marcher moins vite si elle ne voulait pas trop le fatiguer pour le soir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils reprirent la marche, Kate restant à coté de Castle, lui tenant la main dans la sienne. C'était quelque chose de très intime, une preuve d son attachement pour lui, un geste qu'elle ne faisait jamais avec personne. Mais Castle n'était pas n'importe qui, il était son écrivain, l'homme avec qui elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Il semblait avoir les mêmes projets qu'elle, ce qui lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

**- oooo -**

Assise sur le canapé devant la cheminée, Kate attendait que Castle revienne. Il était monté se changer après qu'elle se soit lavée. Il en avait profité pour préparer à manger, refusant qu'elle l'aide, une fois de plus. Et même si elle appréciait au début, elle commençait à s'en lasser. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour se faire servir et ne rien faire d'autre que de le regarder travailler seul. Elle voulait faire quelque chose elle aussi, lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas que flic, qu'elle savait cuisiner et tenir une maison. Après tout, elle vivait seule depuis longtemps, elle savait donc prendre soin d'elle et se son appartement. Mais rien à faire, Castle refusait obstinément de lui laisser faire ne serait-ce que la vaisselle.

Elle était donc là, assise sur le canapé, une couverture autour d'elle, attendant que Rick arrive. Et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car elle entendit des bruits dans l'escalier lui signalant qu'il redescendait. Il arriva derrière elle, se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou et des frissons parcourent le corps entier de la jeune femme.

-" Je vais nous chercher à boire," lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Kate ne parvint même pas à lui répondre, encore toute chamboulée par tout ce qu'elle vivait depuis la veille. Sa vie entière était sur le point de changer irrémédiablement, elle le savait, elle le voulait, mais elle avait encore peur. C'est bête, elle avait eut en tête d'aller de l'avant avec Castle, de lui montrer qu'elle était prête à avoir une relation avec lui. Mais soudain, la peur que ça ne marche pas, que le fait de l'avoir tant voulu et finalement faire ce pas en avant pourrait leur montrer que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une e attraction entre eux. Et s'ils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre ensemble? Et s'ils ne pouvaient pas être un couple mais simplement des amis? Et si tout ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginé durant toutes ces années ne se réalisait pas?

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir Castle revenir avec deux verres de vin rouge et il lui en tendit un qu'elle prit en souriant. Elle ne devait pas se laisser envahir par le doute, pas maintenant, pas ce soir. Elle devait croire en eux, elle devait croire qu'ils avaient une chance et qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle devait cesser de remettre en cause chaque décision qu'elle prenait dans sa vie sous prétexte que ça pouvait ne pas fonctionner. Elle devait prendre le risque, Rick valait bien ça.

L'écrivain s'installa sur le canapé à coté d'elle et lui prit la main dans la sienne. Il pouvait voir dans le regard de la jeune femme qu'elle se posait des questions, il s'en posait lui aussi. Mais il ne voulait pas que sa peur gâche cette soirée qui devait être parfaite pour eux. Alors, pour lui prouver, autant à elle qu'à lui, que tout se passerait bien, il posa son verre, prit celui de Kate qu'il posa sur la table basse avec le sien, et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une étreinte, mais ça voulait dire tellement plus. Kate s'installa le dos contre le torse de Rick et ce dernier passa ses bras autour d'elle.

-" Je sais que tu as peur Kate," murmura-t-il contre son oreille. " Je te mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas peur moi aussi. Mais je veux croire en nous, je veux croire que toutes ces années à attendre n'étaient pas vaines."

-" Je veux y croire moi aussi," souffla-t-elle en retour, fermant les yeux lorsque les mains de l'écrivain commencèrent à dessiner des cercles invisibles sur son ventre. " Mais je me dis que peut-être nous avons attendu trop longtemps."

-" Ça ne peut être vrai," protesta Rick. " Ok, nous avons attendu, mais nous avons toujours été là l'un pour l'autre et, même sans être un couple, nous avons toujours eu cette relation particulière."

-" Même après tout ce que je t'ai fait, toutes les fois où je t'ai repoussé, tu veux encore de moi et je me demande bien pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chez moi que tu aime tant?"

-" Je ne sais pas vraiment, tu es unique Kate, tu es la seule à me comprendre vraiment, avec toi je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher, je peux être moi-même."

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

-" Je joue un rôle chaque jour de ma vie, face à la presse, face à mes fans. Mais avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de jouer un rôle, tu sais lire en moi, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Et tu es la seule, mise à part Alexis et mère, que j'autorise à voir le vrai moi."

-" Je ne savais pas tout ça Rick," souffla la jeune femme, touchée par ses paroles. " Et je suis flattée de la confiance que tu m'accorde."

-" Et moi de la tienne, tu m'as parlé de ta mère, de ton enquête alors que tu n'avais rien dis à Josh. Je suis content que tu ais trouvé assez de force pour m'en parler."

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, le couple ne sachant pas quoi dire. Finalement, la peur qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux quelques minutes plus tôt s'estompa, le fait de parler leur avait fait du bien. Ils pouvaient maintenant passer à autre chose, avancer un peu et quoi de mieux pour se faire que de passer un bon moment en mangeant un des fameux plats de notre cher écrivain. Cet homme était un cordon bleu, il cuisinait à merveille et Kate adorait gouter à sa cuisine. Ils se levèrent donc pour aller s'installer à table que la jeune femme avait dressée lorsque Rick se préparait. Castle sortit le plat du four et ils mangèrent tout en discutant, de tout et de rien, du travail comme de la famille. Ils passaient vraiment une bonne soirée et bientôt, le repas fut fini, ne restant plus que le dessert qu'ils décidèrent de prendre devant la cheminée.

Kate se leva la première, allant placer des coussins sur le sol tandis que Castle prenait le gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait préparé d'avance. Il en coupa deux parts qu'il plaça dans ses assiettes et il rajouta un peu de crème chantilly et des fraises. Il rejoignit ensuite la jeune femme, lui tandis une assiette et s'installa au sol avec elle. Les yeux de Kate s'agrandir de joie en voyant ce qu'il venait de lui servir pour dessert, son coté gourmant revenant au galop.

-" Tu cherche à m'engraisser c'est ça," sourit-elle en plongeant la cuillère dans sa part de gâteau, la portant à sa bouche avec délice. " C'est toi qui l'a fait?"

-" Parfaitement, je l'ai fait pendant que tu te préparais," répondit-il en se penchant vers elle, retirant d son pouce un peu de chocolat de son menton, comme elle l'avait fait le matin même avec le sucre. " Tu aimes?"

-" C'est délicieux, et avec la chantilly et les fraises, c'est encore mieux."

-" Je savais que tu aimerais. Et ensuite, nous aurons du capuccino. Mais fini ton gâteau avant, tu peux en ravoir si tu veux."

-" Je le voudrais bien, mais les kilos en trop sur mes hanches… non merci."

-" Tu n'as rien en trop sur les hanches Kate," la rassura-t-il, " d plus, les hommes aiment beaucoup les femmes un peu rondes."

-" Tu trouve que je suis ronde en plus?" fit-elle semblant de s'offusquer.

-" Non, non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je disais juste que les hommes aiment les femmes qui… les femmes…" il ne trouvait pas comment s'expliquer.

Kate s'amusait beaucoup de le voir si mal à l'aie, ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer. Elle avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas se moquer d'elle. Mais c'était un tel plaisir de le voir se dépatouiller avec les mots, tenter de se rattraper. Alors, voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, elle fini par le calmer de la façon la plus simple qui soit. Elle lui attrapa le visage dans ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, se rapprochant le plus possible de lui, faisant par la même occasion tomber les assiettes au sol. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y fit attention, bien trop occupé à s'embrasser.

Les mains de Castle remontèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme, pour redescendre par la suite dans le bas de son dos et finirent sur ses hanches. D'un puissant coup de bras, il la tira à lui et elle se retrouva sur ses jambes, plaçant ses cuisses de chaque coté de l'homme qui remonta ensuite ses mains sous sa chemise. Kate ne put retenir un petit gémissement en sentant la peau douce de ses doigts remonter plus haut dans son dos, jusqu'à son soutien gorge et ensuite passer devant pour se poser sur sa poitrine.

-" Tu me rends fou Kate," souffla-t-il contre la peau de son cou alors que sa bouche glissait un peu plus vers la naissance de ses seins.

-" Je croyais que… nous devions avoir du capuccino," haleta la jeune femme en rejetant la tête en arriere.

-" Plus tard."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors, cette suite? Je vous entends hurler d'ici, me maudissant d'avoir coupé maintenant, au moment que vous attendiez tous. Mais je voulais me pencher à fond sur ce passage et je suis si fatiguée que je ne voulais pas le gâcher. Alors ce sera pour le prochain chapitre et cette fois je ne vous ferais pas attendre aussi longtemps, du moins je l'espère.<p>

Par contre, je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il y a dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas pris le temps de le faire corriger avant de vous le poster, vous avez attendu déjà bien assez et ma bêta est pas mal occupée elle aussi. Voilà, j'espère que ça n'aura pas gâché votre lecture.

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, avec le M que vous attendez tous.


	5. Chapter 5: Enfin réunis

Salut à tous les amis, me voici enfin avec la suite de ma fic après une longue, trop longue absence. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais entre mon déménagement, mon boulot et l'hôpital, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais tout va bien maintenant, j'ai eu confirmation par le médecin que je n'avais rien de grave, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de me demander ce que c'est puisqu'il n'a pas été fichu de me le dire. Encore deux semaines de stress et j'aurais enfin ma réponse.

Enfin bon, le chapitre que vous attendiez tous depuis si longtemps est enfin arrivé et je vous préviens, il va vous falloir une bonne dose de glaçons, alors faites le plein.

Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires et votre soutient.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin réunis<strong>

* * *

><p>Castle avait les mains posées sur les cuisses de Kate tandis que celle-ci avaient les siennes dans ses cheveux. Elle avait les yeux fermés, le corps en feu, chaque caresse lui donnait des frissons. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça avec un homme, jamais de sa vie les mains d'un homme sur son corps, les lèvres d'un homme sur les siennes ne lui avaient donné autant de frissons et de bien être. Mais une fois encore, ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme, c'était Castle, Rick Castle, l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis de si longues années et enfin ils avançaient dans leur relation.<p>

L'écrivain fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de Kate, suçant, léchant, marquant cette peau douce et laiteuse, arrachant des gémissements à la jeune femme. L'une de ses mains trouva le chemin des fesses de Kate, les malaxa, les caressa et s'y posa finalement fermement. De son autre main, il attira sa collègue à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, encore et encore, incapable de s'en passer plus longtemps. Il avait toujours voulu faire ça, du jour de leur rencontre et ce désir ne l'avait jamais quitté. Ce soir, il allait enfin laisser libre court à ses désirs, il allait montrer à cette femme ce qu'elle lui avait fait des années plus tôt, ce qu'elle avait éveillé en lui.

Castle, on ne sait comment, parvint à se relever, gardant Kate dans ses bras et la jeune femme enroula ses jambes autours de ses hanches, ses bras autour de son cou et se colla le plus possible à lui, plaquant ainsi sa poitrine sur son torse. Elle releva des yeux interrogateurs vers l'homme, levant un sourcil, mais ce dernier se contenta de lui embrasser le bout du nez tout en marchant. Elle se laissa donc faire, certaine qu'elle allait aimer ce qui allait suivre. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors qu'elle était dans les bras de Rick et qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour, chose qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

Doucement, avançant avec précaution, l'homme gravit les marches qui les menèrent à sa chambre. Il poussa la porte de son pied, Kate toujours dans ses bras, Kate l'embrassant avec passion, une passion si débordante qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre en se prenant les pieds dans une paire de chaussures qu'il n'avait pas rangé après le retour quelques heures plus tôt. Il parvint à se reprendre, ne fit pas plus attention aux rires étouffés de la jeune femme et avança vers le lit où il la déposa délicatement, gardant une main dans son dos et de la seconde et il lui caressa la joue. Il observa le visage rouge de Kate, plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts et pu y voir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

L'espace d'un instant, Rick se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ça plus tôt, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas poussé à réaliser qu'elle l'aimait bien avant. Il avait voulu la laisser aller à sa vitesse, la laisser voir par elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, la laisser décider du moment où ils pourraient enfin vivre leur amour. Il ne regrettait rien, il l'aimait trop pour la brusquer, même au détriment de son propre bonheur. Cette femme était bien plus qu'une nouvelle conquête, elle était plus que toutes celles qu'il avait pu avoir dans son lit durant toutes ces années. Kate Beckett était LA femme de sa vie, celle qui faisait battre son cœur au delà de toute raison. Pour elle, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Il se pencha en avant, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ferma les yeux, savourant ce simple contact pourtant tout sauf anodin. Cela réveilla en lui ce feu intense qui le brulait de l'intérieur et il se laissa glisser sur le lit à coté d'elle, sans jamais briser le contact de leur peau. Il se coucha sur le coté, sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme la rapprochant encore si cela était possible, l'autre ne quittant pas sa joue. Il sentit la jambe de Kate remonter pour se poser sur sa hanche, intensifiant son désir d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher ce qu'elle lui faisait, il ne voulait pas lui cacher à quel point il avait envie d'elle, ici et maintenant. Mais il voulait prendre son temps, il ne voulait rien précipiter, il avait attendu trop longtemps et il voulait que ce soit parfait.

Ne pouvant plus attendre toutefois, il débarrassa la jeune femme de sa chemise, la jeta par-dessus son épaule sans se soucier de son point d'atterrissage. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son soutien gorge, le défit à son tour et se redressa sur un coude pour l'observer un peu mieux. Elle était magnifique, aucuns mots ne pourraient jamais assez exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en la voyant. Il redescendit vers elle, posa ses lèvres entre ses seins et Kate se cambra contre lui, entourant sa nuque de ses mains pour le plaquer un peu plus contre elle. Sa jambe toujours sur la hanche de l'écrivain, la jeune femme appliqua une pression de son pied sur les fesses de l'homme et son désir frotta un peu plus contre son intimité déjà bien humide. Elle voulait se défaire du reste de ses vêtements et maintenant. Elle voulait être nue pour lui.

Kate passa ses mains entre leurs deux corps et commença à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, mais deux mains se posèrent sur les siennes, lui faisant relever les yeux vers lui.

-" Laisse-moi ce plaisir," souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle retira donc ses mains et le laissa s'appliquer à lui retirer le vêtement de trop, tout le long ne quittant pas ses yeux. Une fois en culotte devant lui, Kate réalisa qu'il était toujours entièrement vêtu et voulu rectifier la donne. Elle retira un à un les boutons de sa chemise, fit glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules, le jeta au sol, puis s'attaqua à son pantalon tandis que les lèvres de Rick se posaient de nouveau dans son cou, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux de plaisir. Elle parvint toutefois à finir se qu'elle avait commencé et bientôt l'homme se retrouva aussi vêtu qu'elle, son boxer formant une grosse bosse sur laquelle elle posa sa main. Rick ferma les yeux et grogna.

La jeune femme l'attira à lui, forçant l'homme à se coucher sur elle et le retint lorsqu'il voulu s'écarter, de peur de l'écraser de son poids. Elle voulait le sentir sur elle, son corps puissant et chaud, ce corps dont elle avait si souvent voulu découvrir chaque parcelle et qui maintenant était à elle. Pour un écrivain il était musclé, tout ce qu'elle aimait chez un homme. Mais elle l'aurait aimé même sans ses muscles. Ce n'était pas le corps qu'elle aimait mais l'homme. Et en ce moment elle pouvait enfin l'explorer, le découvrir, l'aimait de la façon la plus pure du monde.

-" Je t'aime," souffla-t-elle contre la peau de son cou avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-" Si tu savais comme moi aussi je t'aime," lui répondit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-" Prouve le moi Rick."

De ses doigts experts, Castle retira la culotte de la jeune femme, effleurant délicatement sa partie intime, celle où elle le voulait le plus mais qu'il négligea délibérément. Au lieu de ça, il remonta sa main sur son ventre, traça des arabesques sur sa peau, la faisant frissonner avant de remonter sur ses seins. Il joua avec ses mamelons, sensibles, tendus, chauds. Il les pinça entre son pouce et son index, intensifiant encore le désir de la jeune femme, la chaleur dans son corps, l'envie de lui. Il vint de nouveau prendre possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de se débarrasser de son boxer de sa main libre. Une fois libre de sa prison de coton, son membre durci à l'extrême vint frôler la jeune femme et elle gémit de plus belle. Il la gratifia de légères caresses, à peine présente et à en juger par la façon dont elle se cambrait contre lui, la façon dont elle fermait les yeux et rejetait la tête en arriere, il sut qu'elle aimait ça, mais qu'elle en voulait plus.

Les mains de Kate lui caressaient le dos, de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Son bassin venait à la rencontre de celui de Rick, signe qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il vienne en elle et les unissent enfin. Elle aimait sa façon de jouer avec lui, d'attiser le désir, mais pas trop tout de même, sa patience avant des limites. Elle les avait déjà faits patienter pendant trop longtemps et elle s'étonnait qu'il ne soit pas allé voir ailleurs, pour de bon. Elle avait de la chance d'être tombée sur un homme comme lui, un homme patient comme l'était Richard Castle. Elle l'aimait et elle voulait le lui prouver.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, ni l'un ni l'autre, Rick entra en Kate délicatement, ne la lâchant pas des yeux et elle en fit autant. Ils sentirent tous les deux la chaleur monter en eux, ainsi que toute leur frustration et leurs peurs s'évaporer dans l'air. Il ne restait plus qu'amour dans leurs regards, amour et respect profond pour l'autre. Rick ne bougea pas l'espace d'un instant, laissant à Kate le temps de s'habituer à lui, la laissant choisir le moment propice pour commencer à l'aimer vraiment, ce qui ne tarda pas. La jeune femme releva les hanches et il commença alors un mouvement de va et vient, lent, tendre, délicat, aussi parfaits que l'était la femme sous lui.

Kate enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Castle, rejeta la tête en arriere en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Cet homme était parfait, d'une tendresse et d'une délicatesse qu'aucuns hommes n'en avait eut pour elle, jamais, lors de leurs ébats sexuelles. Mais avec Rick ce n'était pas juste du sexe, c'était de l'amour, c'était une danse, la plus vieille danse du monde. Mais malgré tout le bien que cela lui faisait, malgré l'amour que cela faisait monter en elle, Kate ne voulait plus. Elle n'avait jamais été une femme pour les ébats lents et tendre, elle avait toujours été de celles qui vivent ça sauvagement. Elle lui fit donc comprendre d'aller plus vite, plus fort, plus loin.

Rick, sans jamais quitter le visage de la jeune femme, accéléra ses coups de reins, allant plus profond en elle, atteignant des limites qu'aucuns hommes n'avaient jamais atteintes. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec elle, ils n'étaient plus un homme et une femme mais un couple. Ils réalisaient l'union charnelle parfaite, la fusion de deux corps pour n'en faire qu'un. Il pouvait sentir monter la chaleur en lui, cette chaleur révélatrice mais refusa de se laisser aller. Il voulait que Kate ressente le plus de choses possible, qu'elle atteigne le bonheur ultime avant de lui-même le ressentir. Il fit alors appelle à tout son self-control pour ne pas mettre fin trop vite à ce moment magique.

Kate sentit les larmes mouiller son visage, elle était heureuse, pour la première depuis bien longtemps elle était vraiment heureuse. La chaleur montait de plus en plus en elle, elle sentait les fourmillements caractéristiques dans tous son corps et ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, voulant sentir son corps, sa peau, au moment où l'orgasme explosa en elle.

-" Ricccckkkk," gémit-elle si fort qu'elle ne se reconnue même pas.

Cela suffit à l'écrivain pour enfin se laisser aller et il la rejoignit bien vite, déversant en elle une part de lui, bien plus que sa semence, son amour profond. Peu à peu, ses mouvements se firent plus lents pour finalement s'arrêter, mais il resta en elle, refusant de quitter la chaleur bienfaitrice de son corps. Il posa une main sur sa joue, chassa les larmes de joie et l'embrassa avec amour. Il laissa sa respiration redevenir normale, au rythme de celle de Kate et tous deux redescendirent sur terre. Ils plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, se sourient avant de se serrer dans les bras.

**- oooo -**

Quelques heures plus tard, toujours tendrement enlacés, les deux amants dormaient profondément. Rick avait remonté la couverture sur eux, les protégeant ainsi de la fraicheur de la nuit et avait enveloppé la jeune femme de ses bras. Après avoir fait l'amour, ils avaient fini par s'endormir, bercés par la respiration de l'autre. Le soleil commençait juste à se lever, filtrant à travers les rideaux de la chambre et venant se poser sur leurs visages, créant ainsi une auréole autour d'eux, tels deux anges. On pouvait voir les sourires qu'ils affichaient, le bonheur sur leurs traits et l'amour.

Kate fut la première à s'éveiller et elle releva la tête pour venir poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Elle venait de vivre la plus merveilleuse des expériences de sa vie et ne voulait qu'une chose, la vivre de nouveau. Mais son écrivain était fatigué et elle ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller. Lorsqu'elle bougea pourtant, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de la jeune femme penché au dessus du sien.

-" Bonjour toi," murmura-t-il en se redressant pour l'embrasser.

-" Salut," répondit-elle en lui rendant son baiser.

-" Bien dormis?" S'enquit l'homme en resserrant encore plus ses bras.

-" Merveilleusement bien."

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, encore endormit avant que Rick ne se redresse, entrainant avec lui la couverture qui les recouvrait. Kate prit le temps d'observer son corps alors qu'il s'étirait, se mordant la lèvre en imaginant tout ce qu'elle voulait encore faire avec lui. Il se tourna vers elle, ne manquant pas son regard gourmant.

-" Je vais prendre une douche," annonça-t-il, remarquant le regard brillant de la jeune femme. " Ça te tente?"

Au lieu de répondre, la jeune femme sauta presque du lit pour courir à la salle de bain. Il semblerait que l'idée lui plaise et Rick savait déjà qu'ils n'allaient pas faire que se laver, mais c'était loin de lui déplaire. Il la suivit, prenant au passage de quoi s'habiller, doutant qu'ils en auraient besoin. Il entra dans la salle d'eau pour voir Kate déjà sous la douche, les yeux clos, savourant l'eau chaude sur son corps. Il la rejoignit, colla son corps au sien par derrière et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou, s'y attardant plus que nécessaire et elle se retourna dans ses bras, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-" Il semblerait que ton corps veuille plus qu'un e simple douche," constata-t-elle en passant ses mains entre leurs corps pour la poser sur sa partie intime.

Rick gémit, bougea les hanches pour intensifier son désir et passa lui-même sa main entre les cuisses de Kate, insérant immédiatement deux doigts en elle. La jeune femme se cambra, ne retenant pas les petits soupirs que cela lui provoquait. Il fit des mouvements de va et vient, entrant et sortant d'elle avant de la quitter totalement pour remplacer ses doigts par son sexe qui s'inséra en elle avec douceur.

-" Oh mon Dieu Rick," gémit Kate en bougeant en rythme avec l'homme.

Elle sentit ses jambes trembler sous son corps et serait bien tombée si l'écrivain ne l'avait pas retenu entre son corps et le mur de la douche. Il lui attrapa les mains, les releva au dessus de sa tête et s'approcha pour attraper le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents. Elle gémit de plus bel, incapable de se restreindre alors qu'il lui faisait tant de bien. Rick accéléra la cadence, faisant rebondir la poitrine de la jeune femme à chaque coup de reins et il plongea pour prendre un sein dans sa bouche, le suçant avec délectation. Kate sentit l'orgasme la prendre avec force, faisant de nouveau monter la chaleur en elle. Malgré l'apparente sauvagerie de leurs ébats, Rick n'en restait pas moins tendre, prenant soin de veiller ap ce qu'elle prenne le plus de plaisir possible.

-" Oh… Oh… oui… encore," souffla Kate, savourant encore plus de sentir le torse de son écrivain se coller ap sa poitrine. " Plus… vite… Rick."

Rick accéléra encore, la plaquant avec force contre le mur à chaque fois qu'il entrait en elle. Mais il ralentit en pensant que cela pourrait lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Remarquant que la jeune femme dans ses bras avait du mal ap tenir debout, il passa ses mains sur ses cuisses et la fit lui entourer la taille de ses jambes. Kate se retrouva ainsi dans les bras de Castle, soutenue par son corps et elle put le sentir entrer encore plus en elle. Elle gémit encore, la sensation de son corps contre le sien bien plus savoureuse dans cette position.

Il entrait et sortait d'elle à une vitesse incroyable, la retenant par les cuisses avec force, conscient qu'il lui laisserait des marques mais incapable de se retenir. Il ralentit un peu la cadence, encra son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et plongea sur elle pour l'embrasser. Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres, elle ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues entamèrent une danse intime et sensuelle. Rick sentit la chaleur monter en lui, l'orgasme la suivant de peu et il se déversa de nouveau en elle. Kate laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule, reprenant son souffle mais garda les jambes autour de sa taille. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, pas maintenant. Elle voulait encore le sentir en elle, la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, la tendresse de ses caresses. Rick lui embrassa le dessus de la tête, lui soufflant des mots tendres alors qu'il se retirait d'elle et la maintenait pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. A cet instant seulement il réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à se protéger. Kate dû lire dans ses pensées car elle se retourna vers lui, posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit.

-" Je prends la pilule."

-" Je suis désolé," s'excusa-t-il, " je n'y ai pas pensé."

-" Moi non plus et il n'y a pas de mal," le rassura-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant de finir leur douche, en se lavant cette fois. Une fois fini, Rick enveloppa la jeune femme dans une serviette, lui recommanda d'aller s'habiller pendant qu'il s'occupait du petit déjeuner. Il partit pour la cuisine, simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille et Kate se mordit la lèvre en s'imaginant tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire dans une cuisine. On esprit joueur reprenait le dessus et maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à son corps, elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Elle prit la chemise de l'écrivain qui trainait sur le sol, l'enfila et descendit le rejoindre, une idée derrière la tête. Elle le trouva la tête dans le frigo et s'avança discrètement par derrière. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et posa sa main sur son entre jambe, glissant sous la serviette et réveillant ainsi la bête.

-" Kate," la prévint-il.

-" J'ai encore envie de toi," se justifia-t-elle.

-" Mais le petit déjeuner…."

-" Peut attendre."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Castle referme la porte et plaque la jeune femme contre le frigo, s'emparant immédiatement de ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Retour à la maison

Salut à tous, tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour cette _trèèèès_ longue attente. J'avais ce qu'on appel le syndrome de la page blanche, impossible d'écrire quoi que ce soit pour cette fic. Mais étant en arrêt maladie pour une période indéterminée, je me suis dis qu'il fallait vraiment que j'en profite pour finir cette fic.

Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic, ça va venir aussi, je vais faire au mieux.

Je sais que vous attendiez tous le chapitre M et j'ai été surprise de constater que peu l'ont commenté, ce qui me chagrine un peu. J'espère seulement que vous serez encore là pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai soudainement beaucoup plus d'inspiration, peut-être le fait de savoir que Nathan Fillion serait au festival de Monté Carlo et que je vais pouvoir le rencontrer. Oh ce qu'il me tarde d'y être.

Enfin voilà, je voulais dire un grand merci à **adrian009**, **Audrey 1986**, **Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31**, **Solealuna**, **saragrissom831601**, **Douchka**, **SophyCA**, **Madoka ayu**, **Fuck'Yeah-21** et **paulineCK** pour les commentaires sur le chapitre 5.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et je promets de ne pas vous faire attendre si longtemps pour la suite.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Retour à la maison<strong>

* * *

><p>Castle était allongé dans son lit, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait invité Beckett à passer le week-end avec lui, ils avaient apprit à vraiment se connaitre, et maintenant ils étaient un couple. Ils s'étaient avoué les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ils avaient fait ce pas en avant qui leur faisait si peur. En baissant la tête, il sourit en voyant la chevelure de la jeune femme sur son torse. Comment avait-il put attendre si longtemps avant de lui avouer? Il l'aimait depuis le premier jour, tous le monde le savait, y comprit lui. Mais ça ne servait à rien de revenir sur le passé, il devait à présent penser au futur, leur futur.<p>

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux, se frotta le visage d'une main avant de se lover un peu plus contre le torse de l'homme de sa vie. Elle était bien, elle était heureuse. Elle avait enfin eut le courage de lui parler, et mieux encore, de lui prouver son amour pour lui, à de nombreuses reprises. Et maintenant, et bien maintenant elle ne voulait qu'une chose, passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Elle craignait un peu leur retour à New-York, elle craignait la réaction de ses proches, de ses collègues. Mais tant qu'il restait avec elle, tant qu'il ne la laissait pas, alors tout irait bien. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses questions, la main de Castle remonta dans son dos nu, le caressant avant de redescendre et de s'arrêter sur ses fesses. Il y appliqua une légère pression et Kate gémit en fermant les yeux. Décidément, cet homme était aussi insatiable qu'elle. Il avait faim de son corps, tout comme elle du sien et elle se ferait un plaisir de le lui montrer. La jeune femme se redressa donc et vint s'installer à califourchon sur l'écrivain, frottant son corps exactement là où elle savait plaire à son homme. Et pour la peine, elle l'entendit gémir fortement tout en lui attrapant les hanches.

Kate ne put empêcher un petit cri de sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit le membre de Castle frotter son entre jambe. Il ondulait des hanches, accentuait le plaisir chez Kate qui ne résista pas et plongea sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Elle dévora sa bouche de baiser, laissa sa langue jouer avec celle de Castle tandis que ses mains glissaient dans ses cheveux courts. Les mains de l'homme remontèrent sur ses hanches et la soulevèrent sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Et avant même qu'elle ne réalise vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, il la fit descendre sur lui, entrant en elle aussi profond que possible. Kate gémit contre la peau de son cou, laissant le plaisir, le désir monter en elle.

-" Oh mon Dieu Rick…" souffla-t-elle alors qu'il établissait un rythme lent et sensuel.

-" Kate, je t'aime," murmura-t-il en se redressant pour s'assoir avec la jeune femme dans ses bras. " Je t'aime tant."

Il continua de bouger, entrant et sortant de la jeune femme avec un amour si fort, si intense que Kate sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était plus que du sexe, c'était un amour profond et vrai. Jamais un homme ne l'avait aimé ainsi, jamais un homme n'avait sut trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour la faire pleurer de joie. Elle savait que s'il décidait de la laisser maintenant, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il était toute sa vie, tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé et plongea dans le regard de Rick.

-" Je t'aime," lui dit-elle en retour, puis sa tête bascula en arriere et elle atteignit l'orgasme.

L'écrivain la suivit de peu et ensemble ils crièrent leur bonheur. Ils gardèrent cette position un moment, reprenant leur souffle, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis, avec reluctance, Castle les fit rouler sur le lit et se dégagea de la jeune femme avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Kate posa sa tête dans son cou, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

-" Il va bientôt falloir rentrer," dit alors Castle en caressant ses cheveux.

-" Je sais, et j'en ai pas envie," souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur le cœur de l'homme. -" Je suis bien ici, loin du monde."

-" Je le suis aussi, mais on ne peut pas rester indéfiniment."

-" Et pourquoi?" Elle donnait l'impression d'une petite fille en parlant ainsi et Rick sourit en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

-" Parce que nous avons une vie qui nous attend à New-York," répondit-il.

-" Oui, je sais."

Rick comprit ce qui contrariait la jeune femme, lui-même craignait leur retour en ville. Il avait peur que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent ne reste derrière eux à leur retour. Il avait ouvert son cœur à Kate, il s'était mis à nu devant elle. Que ferait-elle une fois rentré, accepterait-elle de faire partie de sa vie ou tenterait-elle d'oublier ce qu'ils venaient de vivre? Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, ses mots avaient sonné si vrais, si honnête. Mais la peur du jugement, son amour pour lui pèserait-il assez lourd dans la balance pour gagner?

Kate se redressa, se coucha complètement sur lui et l'embrassa. Il sentit son désir d'elle revenir au galop et la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa encore quelques minutes avant de poser sa tête sur son torse et de fermer les yeux. Castle remonta le drap sur eux, les enveloppant de sa chaleur et s'endormit aussi, refermant son étreinte sur la jeune femme.

**- oooo -**

Le jour du départ était arrivé et le couple avait fini de préparer leur sac. Ils étaient à présent assis dans la cuisine, buvant un café dans un silence pesant. Leurs peurs et interrogations étaient encore là, ils n'avaient pas osé en discuter. Kate regarda Castle, elle pouvait voir sa crainte dans ses yeux, reflétant certainement les mêmes que les siennes. Il fallait qu'ils parlent avant de partir, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'était pas qu'un homme de passage dans sa vie, qu'elle voulait de lui, pour toujours. Elle se leva donc, contourna le comptoir et vint s'assoir sur ses genoux. Castle l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser sous son oreille, là où la savait sensible.

-" Je veux continuer ce qu'il y a entre nous Rick," murmura-t-elle.

-" Vraiment?" Il avait peur d'avoir mal entendu.

-" Je ne veux pas reprendre ma vie d'avant, travailler, attraper des méchant, te regarder avec d'autres femmes. Je veux d toi dans ma vie, plus que tu ne l'es déjà."

-" Alors nous voulons la même chose toi et moi," sourit-il.

Elle sourit à son tour et ils finirent leur café en silence, Kate restant sur les genoux de Rick et ce dernier un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Ils avaient enfin parlé, ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient et ça tombait bien, ils voulaient la même chose. Il ne restait plus qu'à rentrer et expliquer aux autres leur changement de statut l'un envers l'autre.

**- oooo -**

Le retour s'était fait en silence, Castle avait une fois de plus prit le volant et Kate avait fini par s'endormir sur le siège passager. L'écrivain sourit en la regardant, elle était si belle, il ne se lasserait jamais de sa beauté. Sentant la fatigue prendre le dessus, il décida de faire une pause à la prochaine sortit. De plus, ils avaient besoin de manger. Il prit donc la première sortit qui se présenta, trouva rapidement un petit restaurant et se gara. Il se tourna vers Kate, la secoua un peu pour la réveiller et sourit lorsqu'elle grogna dans son sommeil. Il tenta une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois en l'embrassant et elle fini par ouvrir les yeux.

-" On est déjà arrivé?" Demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège.

-" Pas encore, mais je me suis dis qu'on pourrait faire une pause pour manger," lui dit-il en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

-" Bonne idée," approuva-t-elle.

Le couple sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le restaurant. Il y avait peu de monde, ce qui facilita la recherche d'une table. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face l'autre et très vite, une jeune serveuse arriva, leur proposa des boissons et prit leur commande. Ils se contentèrent d'un steak avec des légumes, ainsi qu'une poignée de frites, le tout accompagné d'une carafe d'eau. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant tout le repas, heureux de la simplicité de leur toute nouvelle relation.

Mais alors que Kate se levait pour aller aux toilettes, un homme se rapprocha d'elle par derrière, posant une main sur ses fesses. Elle le repoussa, mais l'homme se fit plus entreprenant, lui attrapant le bras et le serrant à lui faire mal. Elle allait répondre à sa façon lorsque Rick apparut dans son champ de vision, la colère visible sur son visage. Il attrapa l'homme par le col, le repoussa lourdement contre un mur où il le plaqua avec son bras. L'homme grimaça, le visage contre le mur et Castle se rapprocha de lui, afin qu'il soit le seul à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

-" Plus jamais tu ne t'approche d'elle tu m'entends?" Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. " Plus jamais tu pose les yeux sur elle, et plus jamais tu ne porteras tes mains sur une femme de cette façon. Est-ce bien clair?"

L'homme hocha la tête, incapable de répondre, l'écrivain le plaquait un peu trop contre le mur et il avait même du mal à respirer. Finalement, Castle le relâcha et l'homme partit sans demander son reste. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kate, prit son bras et l'examina. La jeune femme se laissa faire avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-" J'aurais pu me débrouiller tu sais," sourit-elle.

-" Je sais Kate mais… je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Je…"

-" Tu es mon prince charmant, mon sauveur," murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.

-" Oui…" et il l'entoura de ses bras pour répondre à son baiser.

Puis il retourna à la table pendant que Kate allait aux toilettes. La serveuse vint alors voir si tout allait bien, s'excusant du comportement de l'homme, connut sous le nom de Derek McCalister. Rick assura que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Mais elle insista pour leur offrir le dessert et le café pour s'excuser. Il eut beau protester, elle ne l'écouta pas, prétextant qu'elle voulait que sa ville garde une bonne image pour les touristes qu'ils étaient Kate et lui.

Le couple reprit la route environ une heure plus tard. Ils en avaient profité pour se balader un peu dans le parc après mangé, profitant de la belle journée. Kate prit le volant pour la suite du trajet. Ce fut au tour de Castle de s'endormir et elle sourit lorsqu'elle l'entendit ronfler un peu. Décidément, cet homme était parfait. Il était beau, il était charmant, doux, aimant et protecteur. Avec un autre, elle aurait mal prit qu'il la défende, mais venant de lui, elle trouvait ça craquant. Elle était complètement différente avec lui, et au lieu de lui faire peur, elle se prit à apprécier ce nouveau coté de sa personnalité. Rick faisait ressortir la femme qui était en elle, celle qu'elle avait enfouie si profond qu'elle ne pensait pas voir ressortir un jour.

**- oooo -**

La voiture se gara en bas de l'immeuble de la détective et elle coupa le contact. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, ne voulait pas retrouver la solitude de son appartement. Rick sentit son malaise et vint poser une main sur son bras. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, souriant de son mieux, mais il vit au fond d'elle.

-" Tu peux venir au loft si tu veux," proposa-t-il.

-" Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Rick," refusa-t-elle, même si au fond elle le voulait.

-" Pourquoi? Tu regrette déjà?" Il avait l'air blessé par son refus.

-" Non, jamais je ne regretterais, c'est juste que…"

-" Tu as peur," finit-il à sa place.

-" Oui," avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-" Kate écoute moi, il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur, je serais ravi que tu vienne chez moi. Mais si tu pense que c'est trop tôt, alors c'est ton choix."

Elle ne mourrait d'envie, se retrouver dans ses bras pour la nuit, entendre son cœur battre contre elle, pour elle. Sentir la chaleur de son corps dans ses bras. Mais elle avait aussi besoin de faire le point avec tous ces changements qui s'effectuaient en elle et pour ça elle devait être seule, chez elle.

-" Une autre fois, c'est promis."

-" D'accord."

Castle était plus que déçu, mais il pouvait comprendre, alors il ne dit rien de plus. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à son appartement, l'embrassa une dernière fois, passionnément, avant de partir, la laissant seule devant la porte. Il remonta ensuite dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui, une boule dans la gorge. Il pensait vraiment que tout irait bien en rentrant chez eux, mais Kate avait encore peur. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas habituée à avoir un homme dans sa vie, enfin, lui plus précisément. Ils avaient mis des années avant de se déclarer, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait besoin de temps pour analyser leur changement de statut. Mais il aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle vienne chez lui, qu'elle passe la nuit dans ses bras. Une autre fois.

**- oooo -**

Kate était dans sa cuisine, se préparant du café. Elle ne cessait de repenser à Rick, à son regard déçu et blessé lorsqu'il lui avait dit au revoir. Elle-même avait eut du mal à ne pas lui courir après pour le retenir. Mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir, elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait en elle. Elle aimait Rick, de ça elle ne doutait pas, mais son amour pour lui serait-il assez fort lorsque viendrait le moment de rencontrer les commanditaires du meurtre de sa mère? C'est ça qui lui faisait peur surtout, ne pas être capable d'abandonner pour lui.

Au bout de bien une heure à tourner en rond dans son appartement, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici alors qu'il était seul dans son loft. Elle prit donc sa décision, elle prit sa veste, ses clés et partit. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il était bien plus important que tout dans sa vie, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas maintenant qu'elle venait de le trouver.

Elle monta dans sa voiture, roula jusque chez l'écrivain, salua le portier et monta. Elle était excitée, rien que de savoir qu'elle allait passer la nuit avec lui suffisait à faire battre son cœur. Rick seul avait le don de la rendre heureuse ainsi, rien qu'en pensant à lui. Le week-end passé avec lui avait été merveilleux, magique et elle voulait retrouver cette magie. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait la recréer, même ici, surtout ici. Car c'est ici qu'ils vivaient, dans cette ville.

Elle arriva devant la porte du loft et utilisa la clé qu'il lui avait donnée pour les urgences. Elle voulait lui faire une surprise, il ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait venir. Elle imaginait déjà le sourire sur son visage en la voyant apparaitre ici. Mais son propre sourire se fana lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte elle le trouva dans le salon. Il n'était pas seul, il était avec une femme et son cœur se brisa en milles morceaux. Kate tourna les talons, les larmes aux yeux et courut aussi loin que possible. Elle ne prêta pas attention à Rick qui hurlait son nom derrière elle.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors, cette suite? Je sais que vous devez certainement me maudire pour cette fin, alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire.<p>

Je vais peut-être faire ma chieuse, mais la suite ne sera posté que si j'ai un minimum de **5 commentaires**, mais je ne suis pas contre d'en avoir plus, si vous jugez que je le mérite.

Je vais moi-même rattraper mon retard sur toutes les fics de nos chers auteurs, après ma longue absence.

A bientôt pour une autre chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Salut à tous.

Pour commencer, je voulais m'excuser, une fois de plus, pour cette longue attente. Je reviens de vacances et la reprise du boulot n'a pas été facile, surtout après les 5 jours passés au festival de Monté Carlo.

Oui j'ai vu notre cher_ Nathan Fillion_, mais non, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire de photo avec lui ni même d'avoir un autographe. Je suis déçu, d'autant que je l'ai croisé dans la rue, mais je suis restée sans voix, incapable de bouger. Je pense que beaucoup aurait réagit comme moi à ma place.

Alors voilà, ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. La fin est un peu abrupte, mais rassurez vous, je prévois une suite qui n'est pas encore écrite. Je ne veux pas vous faire de fausse joie, je ne sais pas encore quand je la posterais, mais je vais attendre d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance, histoire de ne pas vous faire attendre entre les publications.

Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires, vos encouragements et votre patience. Il y a bien trop de monde pour que je vous nomme tous, mais vous le saurez de vous-même. Encore merci à vous, c'est bien la première fois qu'une de mes fics a autant de commentaires et ça fait drôlement plaisir.

Je vous laisse à présent découvrir ce dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate marchait rapidement dans la rue, les cheveux au vent, la peine dans le cœur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir et revoir la scène dont elle avait été témoin. Rick, dans les bras d'une autre femme. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire, il n'était pas ce genre d'homme, celui à être en couple et voir une autre femme en même temps. Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Elle savait que la popularité avait tendance à changer les gens, même les meilleurs. Mais Castle n'était pas ainsi, du moins le pensait-elle. Mais après ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir, après ça elle ne savait plus quoi croire. Elle savait que l'écrivain et Gina étaient ressortit ensemble après leur divorce, mais elle pensait que c'était fini.<p>

Elle s'arrêta soudain. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas laissé à Rick la chance de s'expliquer, elle avait tiré des conclusions hâtives et elle à présent elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait agit comme une femme jalouse sans confiance. Elle n'était pas comme ça, elle cherchait toujours la vérité avant de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle regrettait déjà sa réaction, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de retourner le voir. Comment pourrait-elle s'expliquer? Elle avait passé le week-end le plus merveilleux de sa vie et elle avait tout fichu par terre par jalousie.

La jeune femme arriva dans sa rue et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son immeuble lorsqu'un taxi se gara juste devant le bâtiment et Castle en sortit. Il vint directement vers elle et elle se prépara à ce qui allait suivre. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse quand il s'arrêta devant elle, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Elle le sentit poser un doigt sous son menton et lui relever le visage. Et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle n'y vit aucune colère, aucun ressentiment. Il lui caressa la joue avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser en passant ses bras dans son cou, l'attirant à elle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Castle posa son front contre celui de Beckett.

-" Pourquoi es-tu partis?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Je croyais…."

-" Que je te trompais, que je me consolais dans les bras d'une autre parce que tu ne voulais pas passer la nuit chez moi?" Proposa-t-il.

-" Je suis désolée Rick," s'excusa-t-elle. " Je ne voulais pas…"

Il lui imposa le silence en posant son index sur ses lèvres en souriant.

-" Je ne t'en veux pas Kate, je pense qu'a ta place j'aurais peut-être agit de la même façon. Mais sache que je ne suis pas comme ça."

-" Je le sais et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru…"

-" C'est pas grave, mais si tu veux bien, j'aimerais bien rentrer chez toi, il commence à faire un peu froid."

-" Suis-moi."

Le couple entra dans l'immeuble, prit l'ascenseur et ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Beckett. La jeune femme avança dans l'entrée tandis que Castle fermait la porte derrière lui. Puis, il s'approcha de Kate et lui entoura la taille, la plaquant contre son torse. Elle ferma les yeux, posa ses mains sur celles de l'homme et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait refusait de passer la nuit avec lui, elle était si bien dans ses bras. C'est comme si leurs corps avaient été fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle se tourna dans ses bras et attaqua ses lèvres avec passion.

Castle rendit son baiser à Beckett, l'intensifiant lorsqu'il envahit sa bouche de sa langue. Débuta alors un duel de passion, de désir et d'amour. Les mains de l'écrivain e firent aventureuses et passèrent sous la chemise de la détective, redécouvrant sa peau avec joie. Il remonta dans son dos, la faisant frissonner, puis redescendit jusqu'à ses reins. Il dessina des cercles imaginaires à cet endroit, arrachant des gémissements à sa compagne. Cela le rendit fou et il dévora son cou, suçant, mordant, léchant sa peau juste au dessous de son oreille. Il la sentit se cambrer contre lui et son envie d'elle devint alors bien plus évidente. Mais il ne voulait pas faire ça maintenant, il voulait avant tout expliquer la présence de Gina chez lui ce soir.

Avec regrets, il se sépara de lèvres de Kate et l'entraina avec lui vers le canapé. Il la fit assoir, notant au passage son regard interrogatif. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de prendre place à coté d'elle. Beckett vint se lover dans ses bras et il l'entoura volontiers. Il prit une grande inspiration, il savait que ce qu'il allait dire ferait certainement de la peine à la jeune femme, après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, ce serait vraiment difficile pour elle, mais il le devait.

-" Si Gina est venue chez moi ce soir c'est pour m'annoncer une nouvelle, mais je ne sais pas si elle est bonne ou pas" commença-t-il.

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Questionna-t-elle.

-" C'est une demande un peu spéciale, un homme important qui voudrait que j'écrive sa biographie."

-" Mais c'est génial," s'enthousiasma Kate.

-" Oui enfin, il y a une condition."

Beckett sentit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas aussi génial qu'elle le pensait. Mais si Rick était heureux de cette opportunité, alors elle serait heureuse pour lui. Son bonheur était tout ce qui lui importait, même si cela voulait dire que le sien passerait au second plan. Elle se serra un peu plus contre Castle, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle voulait entendre la suite.

-" Je vais devoir m'absenter pendant une longue période," dit-il enfin, " je ne sais pas combien de temps."

-" Et… tu pars quand?" S'enquit-elle, une boule dans la gorge.

-" Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais ça ne veux pas dire que toi et moi c'est fini," précisa-t-il. " Je tiens à toi Kate, je t'aime et sache que ça me fait mal de devoir m'éloigner de toi. Mais on pourra toujours s'appeler, tous les soirs."

-" Ouais."

Castle sentit que Kate ne le prenait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait le laisser paraitre. Elle avait mal, au moins autant que lui, si ce n'est plus. Il eut alors une idée, il espérait que cette idée lui plairait aussi.

-" Tu pourrais venir avec moi?" Proposa-t-il.

-" Venir avec toi? Je le voudrais bien tu sais, mais c'est impossible," répondit-elle en soufflant. " Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, je dois travailler."

-" Ah," il était une fois de plus déçu, tout comme elle.

-" Mais on s'appellera, tous les soirs," ajouta-t-elle. " Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, qu'importe l'heure."

-" Oui, et on pourra aussi se parler sur internet, tu sais il y a une invention géniale qui s'appelle la communication vidéo."

Castle partit à rire, suivit par Beckett. Ils rirent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter, subitement.

-" Tu pars quand?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Demain, il m'attend le plus vite possible," répondit-il.

-" Alors ne perdons pas de temps," lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en se plaçant sur ses genoux et en l'embrassant.

Castle répondit à ses baisers, la plaquant contre lui, passant une nouvelle fois ses mains sous sa chemise. S'il devait s'absenter pendant longtemps, il voulait profiter au mieux de cette soirée avec elle.

**- oooo -**

Castle était rentré chez lui au petit matin, accompagné de Kate. Après avoir passé une nuit merveilleuse ensemble, le couple avait décidé de rentrer ensemble au loft. Alexis était déjà dans le salon à faire du café et lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, elle vint se jeter dans les bras de son père. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec joie et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la jeune fille remarqua Kate à la porte. Elle releva les yeux vers son père, vit les étoiles dans ses yeux et elle comprit. Elle alla se jeter dans les bras de la détective qui la réceptionna de son mieux et qui la serra en retour.

Martha arriva peu après, venant salué son fils puis Kate, la prenant elle aussi dans ses bras. Puis, tous ensemble ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Rick avait prit la main de Kate et ne la lâchait, il voulait la sentir près de lui tant que c'était encore possible. Dans quelques heures il allait partir et ne revenir que plusieurs mois plus tard. Pour tous les deux, cette séparation était difficile, mais c'était ainsi. A cause de son travail, l'écrivain devait parfois faire des sacrifices, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il savait que Kate ne dirait rien, qu'elle le laisserait partir, qu'elle garderait pour elle sa peine. Mais il la connaissait bien, il savait rien qu'en la regardant qu'elle avait mal.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent, il l'attira à lui et la serra contre son torse. Il vit le rouge monter aux joues de la jeune femme, elle n'aimait pas spécialement faire preuve d'affection ainsi en publique, mais il s'agissait de sa famille. Elle se laissa donc faire, après tout, dans peu de temps il serait partit et elle ne pourrait plus sentir ses bras autour d'elle, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps contre le sien. Elle voulait profiter au maximum du temps qui leur restait. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter la séparation qui arrivait, mais avait-elle le choix? Si elle s'était écouté, elle lui aurait demandé de rester avec elle, de ne pas partir si loin d'elle et si longtemps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, même si elle allait en souffrir.

Castle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se tourna donc vers sa collègue et petite amie pour voir son regard perdu dans le vide. Il n'eu pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait et il la rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, resserra ses doigts autour de sa main et écouta Alexis parler. Elle se sentait bien, avec la famille de Rick, sa nouvelle famille. Elle voulait que ce moment dure toujours, qu'il ne parte pas, qu'il ne la laisse pas derrière lui, mais il le devait.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Castle se leva, entrainant Kate avec lui. Il s'excusa auprès de sa mère et de sa fille, prétextant devoir préparer ses affaires. Alexis vint le serrer dans ses bras, suivit de Martha puis elles partirent après lui avoir dit au revoir et lui avoir fait promettre d'appeler tous les jours. Il se retrouva donc seul avec la détective. Il se tourna vers elle, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se recula pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-" Ça va aller?" Lui demanda-t-il.

-" Tu vas me manquer Rick," souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse.

-" Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, mais je ne serais pas partis longtemps."

-" Ce sera toujours trop long pour moi. J'ai pas envie que tu partes."

Sa voix était tremblante, elle retenait ses larmes. Ils avaient mis tant de temps à aller l'un vers l'autre que de se séparer maintenant était vraiment difficile.

-" Il nous reste encore un peu de temps ensemble," lui dit-il. " Je suggère qu'on en profite encore un peu."

-" Ne perdons pas de temps alors."

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraina dans la chambre avec elle. S'il leur restait peu de temps, alors elle voulait en profiter au maximum. Qui sait quand elle pourrait de nouveau le serrer dans ses bras, quand elle pourrait de nouveau l'embrasser. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à supporter son absence, mais ils resteraient en contacte, ils continueraient de s'appeler le plus souvent possible. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre et profitèrent de ce peu de temps pour se dire au revoir à leur façon.

**- oooo -**

Castle était partit depuis maintenant une semaine. Chaque soir il l'appelait, ils restaient des heures à parler, de tout et de rien, riant, se racontant leur journée. Et aujourd'hui, la jeune femme préparait son sac, elle était sur le point de faire une surprise à Rick. Elle avait obtenue un congé de quelques jours et elle allait en profiter au maximum. Une semaine loin de son écrivain était une véritable torture, elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi proche d'un homme, n'avait ressentit de telles choses pour un homme. Rick Castle était tout pour elle et il avait fallut qu'il fasse ce pas vers elle pour qu'elle accepte ses sentiments.

Une fois son sac fait, elle quitta son appartement avec un large sourire, monta dans le taxi qui l'attendait en bas et elle partit. Dans peu de temps elle allait le revoir, elle allait pouvoir de nouveau l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras. Bientôt, elle serait de nouveau heureuse. Elle était impatiente. Dans quelques heures, elle allait le revoir et elle retrouverait le sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
